<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed Past by BabyBooAsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672759">Cursed Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBooAsh/pseuds/BabyBooAsh'>BabyBooAsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bunnix - Freeform, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Description, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Marichat, Mentioned Master Fu (Miraculous Ladybug), Miscarriage, Multiverse, Older Marinette, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate AU, Time Travel AU, Updates to tags as we go, Violence, Will update as it goes, adrienette - Freeform, multiverse au, older adrien, time jumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBooAsh/pseuds/BabyBooAsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the past is changed, the only people who can help Adrien and Marinette defeat the new villain are themselves, just not from their time. The seasoned superheroes will need to teach their younger selves everything they know before the time runs out or else life as they all know it will cease to exist. Love will be tested, trust will be strengthened, and the true power of their miraculouses will be revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my story, I hope you enjoy! I will update the tags and age restrictions as I go, but I will also put all warnings at the top before any triggers, nsfw or anything else!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bunnix,” Master Fu stood there in shock, looking at the older miraculous holder, a sinking feeling cooling his blood, “why are you here?”</p><p>“Master Fu, something is going to happen.” Bunnix stated seriously, with a hint of fear, “where are Minibug and kitty noir?”</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>Marinette stepped into the shower, feeling the warmth travel down her body, sighing in relief, the warmth soothing the old aches and pains she had gained after 12 years of being ladybug. She started washing her hair and was rinsing when she heard the front door open downstairs, smiling to herself she waited for her husband’s voice.</p><p>“GOOOOD EVENING BUGABOO!” Adrien called from downstairs cheerfully, causing Marinette to giggle and her butterflies were set off. Four years of marriage and he greeted her the same each night when he finally got home from the office. She heard him bounding up the stairs like an eager kitten as she turned off the water. Stepping out she was immediately wrapped up in a warm towel from behind, a 6”3 Adrien nuzzling her neck and purring softly. “How is my lady this evening?”</p><p>“Pretty good, how is my kitty?” She asked, turning in his arms and looking up at him, smiling lovingly.</p><p>“I’m purrfect now that I’m home and I can see your adorable smile.” He smirked, looking down into her sapphire blue eyes. “I’m gonna hop in the shower and then I will meet you in bed. Sorry again about the late night, but I am ready for cuddles in bed and a movie marathon.” He said, a mischievous grin over taking his face and he wriggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to roll her eyes and chuckle.</p><p>“Easy there kitty,” Marinette winked, standing on her tip toes and kissing his slightly stubbly, chiselled chin. “I will see you in bed.” She giggled, dodging another hug and padded into their room.</p><p>She smiled as she started putting on her creams, god she loved him, she counted her lucky blessings every day for him, he was her backbone after the battle, nursed her back to health and even when he was suffering he was there holding her up. She sighed and finished drying off, musing her short hair in the mirror, the ends already drying. She pulled on one of Adrien’s shirts, it hung to her midthighs, baggy on her, his smell enveloping her in a safety net.</p><p>Tikki and Plagg were fast asleep on their little nests of blankets Marinette had made for them, Plagg’s leg twitching as he snored. Marinette smiled and stroked Tikki’s head gently, thanking her with a stroke like she did every night. Without her, Marinette wouldn’t be here, well if she was going to talk like that she wouldn’t be here without Adrien and Plagg either. She looked at the kwamis one more time before she went downstairs to lock all the doors and turn off all the lights. She bolted the front door and peaked out the window, a feeling of uneasiness coming over her suddenly.</p><p>No one was out there. She knew it, but she couldn’t help the feeling causing her blood to run cold. As if he could sense her uneasiness Adrien headed down the stairs two as a time, coming to her side and his presence like a warm blanket over her shoulders. His brows furrowed, wet blonde hair dripping water onto his bare shoulders, and his mouth screwed into a slight scowl as he looked out the window. God he was gorgeous, blushing slightly she straightened up, focus Marinette!</p><p>“Are you ok?” He asked softly, turning his attention back to her, stroking her cheek gently. “She isn’t out there, you know that. And neither is he. They’re gone, they are powerless, and they won’t hurt us ever again, especially you.” He reassured her, bending down slightly as he looked into her eyes, his emeralds full of love and worry. Marinette looked away guiltily, she knew he was right, but it was something else.</p><p>She looked out the window again, she blinked when she thought she saw someone looking back from the bushes across the road at her, but she shook it off, doubting her instincts again. “I thought I… Never mind. You’re right, let’s go to bed.” She shrugged the feeling off, closing the curtain and heading up, Adrien turning off the lights and looked out the window again, his eyes searching to reassure himself if anything then following close on her tail.</p><p>She couldn’t help but wonder if there was going to be an akuma attack, there hadn’t been one in almost 3 years, she wasn’t sure how it would go if there was one. They were always prepared, training constantly and patrolling every weekend, practising as they unlocked more of their abilities. But they hadn’t fought an akuma in almost 3 years or so now. If she were being honest with herself, Marinette was terrified to fight another akuma, merely for fact that it would mean that another Hawkmoth or Painted Mistress. After their last fight with an evil miraculous holder almost killed them she hasn’t been able to even imagine fighting like that again. Coming out of her daydream and her thoughts she noticed Adrien was already in bed, watching her with concerned eyes. She smiled at him, seeing him there, shirtless, baring his scars that always made her wince internally with guilt. It was her fault he had them in the first place. She shook off the feelings quickly, taking a deep breath and felt Adrien’s love replace all the bad feelings.</p><p>She finally padded her way to the bed, slipping under the thick covers and into Adrien’s waiting arms. He bundled her up in his strong arms, kissing the top of her head lovingly, sending goose bumps over her skin. She giggled softly as he started kissing her all over her face, deciding to take control and captured his lips, feeling that smirk on his face. “Well hello there, Mrs Agreste, feeling safer in my big, strong, muscular arms?” He growled teasingly, flexing his bicep as she laughed before silencing her giggles with his hungry kisses, pulling her closer and pushing the baggy shirt up her soft body with a smirk.</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>It was around 3am, the house was dark and silent, the clock ticking quietly on the kitchen wall. Marinette and Adrien were sound asleep, his wife draped over Adrien’s bare chest, snoring softly, mouth agape. Adrien slept soundly, one arm around Marinette’s bare back and the other draped over his forehead. It was a normal night, nothing exciting had happened like things used to when there were akumas about, but they still had their instincts and they were ready for anything. Adrien felt the rush go down his spine, his eyes flying open just before the bright light appeared. Marinette gasped as she woke up, Adrien grabbing the blankets and pushing her off him and hid her behind his back in one swift movement of his strong arm, covering them both with the blanket. The giant, round, white light looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite remember. The feeling he had earlier coming back in full force. Fuck, he needs to trust his instincts more, especially when Mari had it too!</p><p>“Adrien! What’s going on!?” Marinette cried from behind him, clinging to his shoulder, pressing against him as much as possible. He glanced back at her, making sure she was covered, his own posture on the defence, ready to protect his wife no matter the cost. His head snapped back to the bright light in front of them, growling low in his chest, grinding his teeth together and narrowing his eyes. Their kwamis woke with a start and flew over to them, hiding behind Adrien’s broad back as well, waiting to see if they need to transform or not.</p><p>“Calm down, Kitty, no one is going to hurt your bug.” A familiar voice said, making Adrien blink and grip the blankets tighter. A figure stepped through, Adrien’s eyes widened, and he felt a lump gather in his chest. Marinette gasped and dug her nails into his skin, causing him to wince.</p><p>“B-Bunnix??” She cried out, covering her eyes from the blinding light.</p><p>  “You two may want to cover up, I’m not alone.” She stated simply, looking them up and down with a raised brow.</p><p>Adrien just stared at her, mouth agape, his eyes wide and his brows raised. He suddenly felt a bit self-conscious; they were both naked and Marinette was completely covered but his bare chest was in full view. He was about to pull the blankets up more when two figures stumbled in, and like that the white light disappeared, both figures panting, the taller figure holding up the smaller figure. They stumbled to the wall and Adrien blinked at the new darkness, narrowing his eyes to make out something, and that’s when he saw it. The ears. His eyes widened and he quickly reached over and turned on his lamp, returning to his position and hiding Marinette behind him even more.</p><p>They both gasped, their hearts stopping, their blood running cold, and dread filled them both. Tikki and Plagg zoomed up, their own eyes wide as they stared at the two injured teenagers before them.</p><p>Standing in front of them, panting and clinging to each other were Ladybug and Chat noir, bloody and bruised, soot covering their body and faces. They looked young, maybe them at 18 years old, and when the two younger versions of themselves looked up at them both their eyes widened, gasping at the same time and freezing. Then Adrien covered up quicker than he ever had, making sure Marinette was extra covered as she hid her face in his back.</p><p>“Chat Noir? Ladybug?” Marinette asked, lifting her face from Adrien’s back peaking over his shoulder, “Bunnix… What’s going on? Why are they here? And when are they from?” She almost screeched, “What the fuck!”</p><p>“We need your help,” Bunnix finally said, looking back and forth between the younger and older versions. “Something has changed in our past, someone we defeated has come back but they have gone to the past. They,” referring to the injured heroes, “aren’t going to be able to stop them, not alone.” Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other in shock, then back at Bunnix, actively ignoring the heroes. “If you don’t help us, nothing will be the same ever again.” With that Marinette sighed and dropped her head against Adrien’s back, groaning against his skin while Adrien carried on looking dumbfoundedly at the scene in front of him. He took in a deep breath, his brain trying to keep up with all this information at once.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>8 years ago</em>
</p><p>They were both coughing, the taste of soot coating their tongues which made them cough more. Ladybug was injured, badly enough that she was fully relying on Chat Noir to support her and to help her walk. He looked down at her, an ugly gash stood out on her cheek, blood mixed with soot covered the side of her jaw and down her neck to her suit. Her brows were furrowed in pain and she clung to Chat Noir in their hiding place.</p><p>“M’lady, you need to let me look at your wound. You’re bleeding pretty badly, and not just from your cheek.” He said gently, cupping her injured cheek slightly, his heart stopping briefly as she winced in pain. He couldn’t see her like this, he never wanted to see her like this. HE has to protect her, he can’t let anything happen to her. His anger grew even more as she just shook her head, curling her arm around her injured stomach even more.</p><p>How did everything go so wrong, how did all this chaos happen so suddenly? How did they fuck up so bad? And who the fuck was the new villain who just showed up!? He groaned and leant back against the wall, pulling Ladybug closer into his chest.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, Kitty. We always make it out of these situations.” Ladybug whispered, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, starting to shiver as her energy from the suit was fading more and more, which meant more and more pain was trickling in. He had to get her somewhere safe, she needed to detransform so he could look at her wounds but he knew she wouldn’t do that, and he knew once all the power from her suit was gone she would be in excruciating pain. He looked back down at her, frowning at how she gripped him tighter. He then also looked down at himself, his forearm was exposed and covered in burns, it stung slightly but his suit was a lot better at absorbing the pain, destruction was his speciality, and he was used to taking the majority of the hits. But he had let down his lady, he wasn’t able to get in front of her in time, and now look at her. He knew there were other injuries, but he couldn’t think about that now, he needed to stay in charge for his Lady. He needed to keep her safe, even if he died doing it.</p><p>That was when the light appeared, he winced and covered his eyes before blinking up at the woman before him, recognizing her immediately. “Bunnix! What are you doing here? Ladybug needs help!” Chat Noir exclaimed, shaking Ladybug who looked up with wide eyes.</p><p>“Calm down kitten, I’m here to take you to safety. There has been a problem, this isn’t meant to be happening.” She said, bending down and looking worriedly at Ladybug who was even more pale now. “Whoever is here isn’t from your time, and he has altered this reality, it hasn’t affected the future, well hasn’t yet anyway.” She shrugged nervously, “I know what we need to do.” She explained, looking at Ladybug’s wound on her cheek, worry all over her face. “Can you walk?” She asked softly, Ladybug nodded, with Chat’s help they were both on their feet again. “Stay together, mini bug you stay awake, no passing out on my watch.” She said before the white light appeared again.</p><p>Chat looked at the light, feeling very confused, but he didn’t have much time to feel anything else when a crash happened behind them. He jumped and swung his head around seeing flames in the distance from an explosion, guilt filling him, holding Ladybug closer, hearing her gasp and whimper made him snap out of it and look back down at her. She needs help. Now! “Whatever we are doing we need to do it fast! Before that asshole finds us and turns us into a barbeque appetiser!” Chat shouted, the small bridge above them rattling from the explosion, dust falling around them.</p><p>Bunnix nodded and stepped through, Ladybug looked up at Chat with raised brows. They heard Bunnix talking softly but couldn’t make out the words. “Come on.” He whispered, and stepped forward, but as he did, he felt a new pain shoot up his leg, causing him to trip towards the light.</p><p>He needed to think fast, arms going around his lady and he aimed to land on his feet once he was through the light. They stumbled through into darkness, hitting the wall with a grunt, panting heavily as Ladybug clung to him. He looked around, noticing the quietness, no more sounds of screaming, of raging fires and of destruction. All he heard was a clock in the distance, and he could hear breathing in front of him. He blinked away the blurriness of his vision, thankful for his night vision.</p><p>They were in a large bedroom which was decorated nicely, a half made violet dress in the corner on a mannequin, a large flat screen T.V. on the wall which was framed by photos around the wall of the tv, smiling faces of friends together who looked like older versions of his friends. Weird. One picture caught his eye, but he couldn’t make it out fully, a blonde women was standing with a blonde man in a tux, but before he could look at their faces he felt Ladybug wince, making him snap his head down to look at her. His eyes turned to the bed in front of them, his eyes landing on whoever owned this bedroom. Once his eyes met the green eyes he froze, his heart stopping at who was there.</p><p>Broad, defined shoulders, bare chest littered with scars, the main one was a thick gash over his heart where a tattoo lay under it, disfigured but he could make it out. A black cat, green eyes blazing, the effects like watercolour but with black coming from the sides. It looked like his cataclysm. His muscular arm was outstretched keeping the woman hidden behind him, noticing he had another thick scar on his left forearm. His eyes full of confusion, and a glaze of protectiveness was the most prominent feature, eyes searching the dark, his posture also showing he was ready to attack to protect this woman. His eyes searched his face, jaw defined more than it was now for himself, all baby weight he had in his face when he was younger was gone. He looked like he was in his late 20’s, built ready for a fight, Chat guessed he was still fighting crime so he would need to have those muscles.</p><p>Chat felt his heart pounding, knowing Ladybug would feel it, she raised her head, looking over at the bed as well. Adrien suddenly moved, quick as a cat the light was turned on and he was back to covering the woman even more. Chat blinked as he adjusted, eyes finally landing on the blue hair poking from behind Adrien’s back. Who was that? Was that Ladybug? Wait, was he in bed naked with LADYBUG? He blinked and looked down at ladybug, blushing furiously. But when he saw her face he froze, following her gaze. Her eyes were wide, mouth agape, cheeks furiously red under the blood and soot. Looking back at the couple, Chat noir felt his heart leap into his throat.</p><p>MARINETTE??</p><p>“Chat noir? Ladybug?” Marinette asked silently, “Bunnix… What’s going on? Why are they here? And when are they from?” She was almost screeching now, “What the fuck!”</p><p>Bunnix started speaking but Chat had gone deaf, staring at Marinette as she peaked her head up, her blue eyes so familiar, her freckles on her pale skin the exact same. <em>Oh god! She’s naked! </em>He screamed internally, seeing his naked, albeit covered up, friend pressed against his older self’s back was something he wasn’t expecting, not at fucking all. <em>What the actual fuck!?</em> Marinette looked older too, but her face still looked so youthful, no lines anywhere, her soft hair was messy and it was short, the length just past her ears in a layered bob, her fringe still the same, he could only see her head and a bit of her neck as she hid, she looked tiny compared to his older self, she looked the same size as Marinette did back home. She was only 5”6, he felt like a giant next to her, just like he did with ladybug to be truthful. And that’s when he noticed the ring on Adrien’s ring finger. Married?? What was going on here? He was married to Marinette? What about Ladybug?</p><p>Chat Noir shifted and held Ladybug a little firmer, she was still staring, ignoring everything going on, blood dripping onto the hard wood floor, causing him to gasp and snap his head back to the grownups.</p><p>“Ladybug is hurt, can you help her!?” Chat asked desperately after he heard Adrien swear and drop his head into a hand. Adrien’s head shot up and eyes went to Ladybug with the same look chat noir always had when ladybug was injured, Chat noticing him grip onto the blankets tighter. Was he still like that with Ladybug? Even though he was with Marinette? There were too many questions going on in his head, he needed to focus!</p><p>“Yes, take her through to the lounge downstairs and put her on the couch, I will be right out.” Marinette said sternly, Chat nodded and lifted Ladybug bridal style, hurrying to the other room, placing her down. His head was spinning as he sat next to her and looked down at her as she starred up at the roof.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” Chat whispered to her, rubbing his eyes with his palms, his dirty blonde hair falling over his forehead and eyes.</p><p>Ladybug was silent for a while before she finally spoke, “I don’t know why we are getting help for them, Bunnix said only they could help… I just… I just don’t understand…” Chat looked at her, worried. “And they’re… It’s… Adrien…” She whispered, squeaking his name, making chat blink and raise his brows, dropping his hand from his forehead and looking at her in shock.</p><p>“W-what do you mean by that? M-Marinette was there too, not just Adrien. And, uh, she was…” He choked on the word naked, “bare… too.” He said rubbing the back of his neck blushing brightly, glancing at her and then the stairs, hearing hushed talking from the other room, someone sounded angry, he guessed it was his older self. He would be too if someone walked in on him while he was naked with his wife, even if his wife was his friend… Marinette. She was such a good friend, how did this happen?</p><p>“Yeah, but… that’s Adrien!” She exclaimed, “…With Marinette…” Chat raised an eyebrow and looked down at her again, seeing her expression reminded him suddenly of how Marinette looked like when she had finally lifted her head. No, that is just a coincidence… There is no way… Is ladybug…?</p><p>He couldn’t finish that thought as he was pulled away from ladybug by strong hands, he squeaked, and looked at his older self. He was dressed in a baggy white shirt and red pyjama bottoms. And he looked pissed. “Come on. I’m cleaning you up.” Chat gulped at his tone, looking back at Ladybug he saw Marinette bent over her, she was in a strappy pink top and shorts. It was only a glance, but Chat could see the large scar down her spine, thick and jiggered, but what really caught his eye was the tattoo she had at the base of her spine. A small red ladybug. No... It couldn’t be… Before he could finish the thought again, he was tugged out of the room and away from his lady.</p><p>As he was dragged away his breath quickened, he was starting to panic. Why? What is going the fuck on?</p><p>“Calm down!” Adrien hissed in a hushed voice as he noticed Chat was starting to panic, taking Chats shoulders in his hands and stopped him, chat looked up at him, Adrien was only a few inches taller than Chat but he felt like a kid looking at his adult self. He then realised he needed his older self now, just like he would need an older brother. “Just breathe, and detransform, it’s going to be ok, alright kid?” He said plainly, motioning to the seat at the kitchen island. Adrien wandered off further into the kitchen, leaving Chat alone. He took a deep breath and released his transformation, the pain and exhaustion hitting him like a bus. The next thing he remembered was waking up to a scream that turned his blood to ice and his own older face looking down at him with concern, eyes wide, saying his name and looking him over. Ladybug!</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>After the kids had left the room, Bunnix smiled sheepishly at the married couple in their bed, ignoring Adrien’s daggers piercing her with his eyes.</p><p>“So, uh, I’m gonna turn around while you two love birds put on some pants,” Bunnix chuckled, turning around. Adrien carried on glaring at her but hopped out of bed and pulled on his red pj trousers and the shirt Marinette was wearing earlier in lightning speed. Marinette got into her normal pjs as well, his eyes never left Bunnix’s back, his mind racing. His mind really just going around the fact that there were two injured teenagers almost on deaths door bleeding out on their couches downstairs, and the fact they would find out each other’s identities now, this was not an ideal situation at all. He couldn’t calm his mind. And he was angry.</p><p>“What,” he breathed, Bunnix turning around nervously, “the FUCK!” He yelled angrily, their kwamis hiding behind Marinette. “Why the fuck are they here? It’s 3 in the morning, and what the hell happened to them? You were supposed to keep an eye on the past for anything different! Explain! Now!”</p><p>Bunnix stuttered at first, but found her words, rubbing her hands nervously together, “look, I know it’s a really shit situation, but you don’t understand, something big has happened.” She explained, Marinette walked over to the seething Adrien, placing a calming hand on his arm, looking up at him. “He’s back.” Bunnix stated simply. A statement that made both Adrien and Marinette freeze and look at Bunnix in a mixture of shock and pure terror.</p><p>“No… He can’t be back, he’s in prison! I took his miraculous!” Marinette exclaimed, running over to the ottoman and pulling it open, the miraculous box revealing itself to her, she took it out and opened it, her blood running cold as she saw 3 miraculous jewels were gone. “What… how…”</p><p>Adrien walked over and stared at the box with wide eyes, how could three be missing? He knew exactly which ones too, the butterfly miraculous standing out the most, his blood freezing. The fox miraculous was gone and so was the peacock miraculous. Adrien knew how bad this was. “I need to make a call.” He said before turning and grabbing his phone, getting the contact up and ringing them, walking away from the girls.</p><p>“Alix, how bad is this?” Marinette asked softly, looking over at her old friend, her face paled in comparison to normal.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie Nettie, its worse than I could have ever imagined.” Alix stated, not even looking at Marinette. “The city was on fire… people were dead, Marinette, I saw… He is older, he is more powerful, and he has fully unlocked all the powers of the miraculouses he has.” She shook her head, “I didn’t know what to do…”</p><p>“How? We haven’t even fully unlocked ours!” Marinette exclaimed as she started to pace, “Are you sure it is even him? Did you see him?”</p><p>“No, but who else would do that?” Alix replied, shaking her head, “It was his trademark destruction, but whoever it is, whether it is him or not, we need you! The kids can’t fight this!”</p><p>Marinette rubbed her face vigorously, “I thought we couldn’t go back? I thought they couldn’t come here! What the fuck!”</p><p>“By him going back he has created a different past!” Alix explained, walking over to Marinette, glancing nervously at Adrien who was glaring at her again on the phone. “But it caused a ripple, their past and our present are starting to fuse, which means eventually their past will become ours, and half of Paris is dead in their past!”</p><p>“So, if they are dead what can we do?” Adrien stated, walking back over and throwing his phone onto the bed, Plagg settling on his shoulder. “Why bring them to us on their fucking death beds?”  </p><p>“Because we need them to know what’s happened to understand how to stop it all! This is going to get complicated, so let me worry about time and you just focus on the kitten and mini bug.” Alix replied sternly, opening her stopwatch briefly, and snapping it shut again.</p><p>Adrien sighed, his face stone, “we need to go deal with the children bleeding out on my mother’s couch.” He said plainly, storming downstairs to see his younger self talking to a very shocked Ladybug. He grabbed his younger self by the shoulders and easily picked him up to standing, leading him into the kitchen. “Come on. I’m cleaning you up.” Right now, he needed to fix him up and then get them resting.</p><p>God why was this happening. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he only just noticed the hyperventilating 19 year old injured chat noir breaking down, fuck, he needs to help him. He grunted and rolled his eyes at himself, walking over and holding his shoulder.</p><p>“Calm down.” He stated clearly, looking into the scared boy’s eyes. “Just breathe, and detransform, it’s going to be ok, alright kid?” He motioned to the chairs at the kitchen island, turning to grab one of the many extensive first aid kits that Marinette stored around the house. He saw the green flash and then a few seconds later he heard a hard thump.</p><p>He sighed, looked up at the roof and cursed God out again before running over to his younger self. The boy was out cold on his side, Adrien sighed and lay him on his back, “Adrien, wake up! Adrien!” He repeated and examined the boy with pure worry and concern all over his face. He was badly banged up, burns all over his body and cuts that were filthy, he looked like he had been strangled too, angry purple bruises showing up on his neck and collar bone.</p><p>The young lad was dressed in a grey t-shirt and plaid green and black pj trousers, that were ripped. He must have transformed while fighting to let Plagg rest and got into a scuffle. His right eye was swollen and bruised black, that must have happened when he was in his civilian form too. God, what happened to these kids? It reminded him so much of his and Marinette’s battle 3 years ago. And that took months to recover from, not just physically, but mentally too. Even now he saw the fear and the pain in Marinette’s eyes.</p><p>That was when the scream caused both Adrien’s to jump, the kid’s eyes flying open, Adrien looked at him in worry and before he could say anything he was pushed off and into of the chairs, falling onto his back. He blinked and watched as his younger self jumped to his feet in lightning speed, running to where the screaming was from.</p><p>“Oh, for fuck sake!” Adrien cursed before jumping up and following suit, he ran in to see a Marinette he hadn’t seen in almost 8 years now, screaming in pain, blood everywhere. His stomach dropped, but seeing his younger self run to his lady’s side made him look over at his wife who looked terrified.</p><p>She needed him.</p><p>He walked over and wrapped an arm around her. She immediately curled into his chest, she was shaking softly, he knew what was going on in her head, and he felt powerless. What were they going to do?</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>Adrien… it was <em>naked</em> <em>Adrien</em>. Adult, married, scarred Adrien hiding older her behind him. What… She needed to talk to Tikki. And holy hell was he... sexy! No, you can’t think like that!</p><p>Chat was suddenly gone, and she had never felt more alone, panic building inside her. The black figure was replaced by her older self and Bunnix. Her older self had short layered hair, slightly longer on one side, she was wearing a strappy pink top and a pair of pink shorts. She guessed that even in her 20s she still liked pink, she thought with a chuckle.</p><p>“Marinette, sweetie, detransform, the boys are gone.” Marinette whispered gently, stroking her face softly, her brows screwed together in concern. Ladybug nodded and let her transformation release, another Tikki flying in and catching her Tikki and carrying her off somewhere. The pain was excruciating, it hit her like a bus, and she let out a blood curdling scream. She was in her pjs as well, but they were slowly soaking in blood, torn and slightly burnt from when she needed to recharge and was attacked. She had a gash on her stomach from being hit with the villain’s sword, she had a burn on her shoulder and her gash on her face was bleeding and needed a deep clean.</p><p>As she was screaming because oh God the pain! Older Marinette and Bunnix were holding her arms down, them telling her to calm down and to stop moving reaching deaf ears. She was in so much pain and in so much shock she didn’t see the 19 year old Adrien covered in soot and blood run in and push them out of the way, dropping to his knees and cupping Marinette’s face, yelling for her to look at him and to calm down. She finally saw him and grabbed onto his arms, her screams turning into sobs as she finally heard his words. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Adrien!?</em>
</p><p>“Marinette! Calm down! I’m here! I’m here! It’s ok! It’s ok! I’m here! I’m not going anywhere I promise!” He told her, his eyes wide and his eyebrows screwed up in pure fear and concern. His eye was bruised and swollen, his lip badly cut, and his neck had a bruise from where he was strangled briefly. “Its ok! It ok, m’lady!” He whispered gently, stroking her tears away and smiling small. That’s when it hit her, he was her kitty, and only he could calm her down. She grabbed his arms tighter and pulled him closer, clinging to him and burying her head in his neck, sobbing and crying out in pain. He held her tight, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings to her, telling her it was going to be ok, making small jokes and comments to make her smile, until she went limp in his arms, the adults moving quick as soon as she did, pulling her from his arms as he looked on in shock.</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>“Marinette…” Adrien whispered softly, he was sitting their in his underwear on a chair in the kitchen. His older self was currently treating his burns and other wounds. He was silent while doing it, glancing up at Adrien when he spoke.</p><p>“Yup.” He replied, “it was a shock for me too when I found out, but after a few minutes it made a lot of sense. Doesn’t it?” He stated with a shrug, picking debris from the burn. “Who out of all our friends, hell out of anyone we know, who cares more about others than her? Who always disappeared during an attack? Who hasn’t been akumatised once?” Hearing those words made everything click into place, he was right, it was always Marinette. He loved Ladybug for years, even when he was with Kagami, and he was desperate to figure out who the love of his life was, and it was someone he saw as just a friend. But in that moment, he saw her for everything she was, it was like a light was turned on.</p><p>“Easy there tiger, just because you two know each other’s identities now doesn’t mean you will end up together.” His older self stated with a raised brow.</p><p>“How come?” Adrien asked, wincing as a piece of glass was pulled from his skin, “you’re married to her! And you’re me, so technically we end up together.” He smirked, knowing he was right.</p><p>“Wrong.” Older Adrien replied with a laugh, “does this look like something we have experienced before?” He asked gesturing to everything around him and to his younger self, “because I have never seen my older self, and I don’t have any burns.” He stated simply. “I may be older you, but your future isn’t mine. Your future has changed, catnip.”</p><p>Adrien thought it over before lifting his head when he was told to, wincing as alcohol was rubbed on his bruised neck. “How did you find out? You know, about her identity.”</p><p>This made Adrien look harder at what he was doing, glancing briefly up at his younger self.</p><p>“It’s not a very… happy story.” He stated, “it was completely by accident, and if I’m honest, it almost broke our partnership up.” This made Adrien raise his brows and widen his eyes, how? How could knowing that almost destroy them? “You see, I was seeing someone, and so was she briefly, I never saw her that way but for some reason I was… jealous of Luka and her, they were so happy, such a perfect fit, but…” He sighed, “I didn’t like them together. I thought I was doing the right thing as a friend but now I know I was just being selfish and a bad friend.”</p><p>Adrien was confused, their pasts really were different, he only briefly dated Kagami and Marinette never dated Luka, not that he knew of. “What did you do?”</p><p>“I told her straight, I didn’t like her with him and that she could do better. Bearing in mind I was 18, last year of school before we were out in the real world, I think I was just scared of losing her to Luka. She… she didn’t react well, she didn’t show up to school for a week, Alya knocked me on my ass and Kagami was so angry that I had said that, saying I obviously had feelings for Marinette otherwise I wouldn’t have said anything. She broke up with me that day.” Adrien chuckled, shaking his head, his eyes never leaving what he was bandaging. “Little did I know it was the best thing to happen to me. But everyone was angry at me, well everyone but Luka, he was older, he didn’t let much phase him and he just said he wasn’t surprised I said it, because he knew before I did.”</p><p>“Surely if you just spoke to Marinette, it would be ok?”</p><p>“I tried,” he stated with a laugh, “she refused to see me, so I visited her as Chat, like I usually did. And boy, did she have a mouthful for the boy who wronged her and broke her heart.” He pinned the bandage that was around Adrien’s neck, and looked into his eyes, “you know what could hurt a girl more than what I did?” He asked, Adrien shaking his head in a reply, “letting her rant about you to you without her knowing it’s actually you, because when she eventually discovers who you are, it is <em>not</em> pretty. It’s like a violation in trust.” He sighed, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“But it was a week later, Marinette had broken up with Luka, she was meant to go travelling with him for a year before she started her internship at my company but decided against it. I never asked the reason because I kind of knew the reason. But we were on patrol when this akuma attacked, it was like no other, it was hours of fighting, we had to detransform 10 times just to get this akuma down, but, once we did we were so exhausted that we could barely walk.”</p><p>He leant against the kitchen table, looking off into he distance, crossing his arms over his chest, “the protectiveness I had over that girl, boy it was like lava in my veins, you know? It kept me going. I didn’t know who this girl was behind that mask but,” he paused, “I would die for her.” He looked over at his younger self, seeing the look of understanding. “We got to shelter, her miraculous ladybugs healed most of our wounds but not our fatigue, we ended up on the Eiffel Tower, hiding from everyone, we had collapsed to the floor, both too tired to care. We knew it was going to happen, and we couldn’t do anything about it. But before we could even consider it, we were out cold.” He chuckled as if the memory was a silly dream, walking back over to the young cat and dabbed his eye gently. “We woke up… both in our civilian form.” His eyes darkened, “the hurt I saw in her eyes, she knew I had no clue who she was when I visited, not knowing it was my partner, but she knew that I had hurt her, then used chat noir to go see her and in her eyes get information from her.”</p><p>“Ouch,” Winced the younger boy, both at the pain and the thought of being in that situation.</p><p>“She lost all trust in me in that moment, what was worse was I saw it in her eyes. It took us almost 2 months to finally talk about it, we lost our partnership, we almost lost everything.” He finished up and was happy with his work it seemed, handing Adrien a shirt and pair of trousers. “But eventually we got it back, and our partnership was stronger than ever, and the miraculous connection was activated, and as they say, the rest was history.” He chuckled, putting away the first aid kit and dumping the bloody rags in the bin.</p><p>“Miraculous connection?” The younger boy asked, “what is that?”</p><p>His older self looked over at him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, as if he knew he had said something he shouldn’t have. “You will find out soon enough, I'm sure. Now get changed, that's enough of a history lesson. Take these and meet me back in the lounge.” He stated, placing two pain meds on the counter with some orange juice before walking into the lounge. Leaving his younger self to his thoughts.</p><p>Adrien looked at the pills in front of him, his mind racing. He thought over the story he had just heard over and over, would it effect Marinette and him? Would their partnership suffer? He was lucky they had a strong friendship. He took the pills and pulled on the clothes, wincing as he did, looking at himself and sighed. He was messed up badly, but lucky he healed quickly.</p><p>He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, he was scared. He was actually terrified, Marinette needed him. <em>Marinette…</em> That felt so weird to say instead of Ladybug, so much had happened today, and he just wanted to sleep. But he needed to make sure Marinette was safe first.</p><p>He stood up and walked through to the lounge, not sure what to expect, last he saw when he went in there was Marinette screaming, and his heart dropped at the memory. He remembered walking out, his suspicions of Ladybug being Marinette confirmed. He paled at the memory of her, blood soaking her clothes, her face convulsed in pain and tears. He remembered the fear that caused his blood to turn to ice. He shook his head, getting rid of the memory.</p><p>He looked up, Marinette was awake now staring up at the ceiling, she was bandaged up, but he blushed furiously as she was just in a sports bra and her underwear. Bandages covered most of her body. He averted his gaze and looked over at his older self, almost for guidance. He looked back at him and nodded towards the other room.</p><p>He headed towards there, being stopped by his older self, “go and sleep, we will bring Marinette in when we are done patching her up.” He stated simply, patting Adrien on the back. Adrien nodded and headed to the room up the stairs, his legs carrying him even though he wasn’t thinking. He climbed into the soft bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow darkness took over, numbing everything and he accepted the darkness like an old friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The New Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the late update, covid has interupted all of our lives! Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sat on the coffee table, looking at the young girl asleep on the couch in front of her. Her younger self looked so fragile, and so… young. Her long hair was filthy, half still in her high pony, bloody and soot ridden making it almost black. Her long eyelashes lay on her freckled cheeks, one which was covered with a waterproof dressing, she had tried her best to stitch it up so there wouldn’t be a scar. Most of the young girl’s torso was bandaged up, her wounds stitched up and her burns treated, she wore a sports bra over the bandages, keeping her modesty at least. Her trousers were singed but she was lucky to have no injuries to her legs, from what Adrien had said, his younger self wasn’t doing much better.</p><p>What happened to these kids? She had to stitch up what looked like a slice only a very sharp sword could make. She had never seen a miraculous holder with such a deadly weapon. If this new villain could cause this much harm to these kids who have been Ladybug and Chat Noir for well over 4 years now, then he must be extremely powerful. And that terrified her more than anything.</p><p>Bunnix wanted them to help, but how? Were they meant to train them? Fight their battles for them? They hadn’t fought any akumas in years, let alone a miraculous holder this strong. And how long did they have until they needed to go back and fight this guy?  </p><p><em>This was going to be impossible, </em>she thought with a groan.</p><p>She was dragged from her thoughts when she felt a blanket being placed around her, looking up she saw Adrien standing there, looking over at her younger self.</p><p>“Shit… She looks even worse in the sunlight.” He said softly, handing Marinette a cup of coffee, sitting next to her, his elbows resting on his knees. Younger Adrien was still out cold, and Alix had detransformed and passed out on the other couch. It was almost 11 o’clock in the morning now and the married couple had already changed into normal clothes, done a medical supply run and Marinette had made some pastries for everyone. “What are we going to do, Mari?” Adrien asked softly, looking over at her.</p><p>She swallowed thickly, looking back at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry, “I… I don’t know.” She sighed, looking back at Marinette, sipping her coffee. “What I don’t get is what Alix wants us to do. I mean, yeah, we could train them, but how long do we have?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but something about all of this gives me a bad feeling.” Adrien replied sombrely, his eyes darkening.</p><p>Marinette looked over at him and rested a hand on his knee, resting her head on his shoulder. “I know,” she said softly as he wrapped an arm around her, “but whatever happens, as long as we have each other we will be okay.”</p><p>He chuckled, “life is always good with you, bugaboo.” He smirked down at her.</p><p>She pouted, “don’t call me bugaboo.” He chuckled again and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, making her smile and sigh in happiness, his kiss made her knees weak and made her inner teenage girl squeal still to this day.  </p><p>He pulled away and kissed her forehead, looking back at her younger self. “Do you think… do you think it’s my father?” He asked softly, his eyes softening, dropping his arm and looking down at his hands. “I mean, it is something he would do, you know, messing up everyone’s lives.”</p><p>“It could, but… it just doesn’t seem like something he would do. It seems… <em>too</em> evil for him.” Marinette tapped her chin in thought, “the wounds on her are… serious. Whoever did this wield a sword, a sharp one at that. Don’t get me wrong he’s a bad guy, but he wouldn’t… kill people. Lila was more the killing type.” She frowned, “Or…”</p><p>“Or it could be the person we are all thinking of.” Adrien replied darkly, his hair falling over his eyes as he looked at the floor, his tone empty and his eyes dark. “The one person who actually is capable of this kind of death and destruction.”</p><p>“Adrien, we don’t know for sure. And you know that, we can’t speculate and get upset.” Marinette replied.</p><p>“Marinette, you know just as well as I do who can slice open Ladybug like that!” He exclaimed, standing up and pointing at the injured teen.</p><p>“Adrien, calm down. You’re going to wake them.” She replied, standing up and grabbing his arm, the blanket falling to the floor, leading him away and pulling him through to the hallway and into the  kitchen. “If you start freaking out and getting angry then you will freak those kids out.” She said sternly, turning to him and crossing her arms over her chest much like she used to do when she would scold Chat Noir.</p><p>“Calm down? Marinette my psychotic cousin who is almost my identical twin could have the moth miraculous again and seems to have gone back to the past to kill everyone! Oh, and there is no Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste in that time, so he could impersonate me!” He yelled back at her, “there is nothing that could make this any worse! Oh wait!” He feigned a shrug, “oh that’s right! The fucking fox and peacock miraculous are gone! So who knows the shit they are causing!”</p><p>“Adrien!” Marinette scolded, dropping her arms and balling her hands into fists. He stared at her in anger, it wasn’t directed towards her, she knew it but she felt like he was blaming her. “If you are saying this is my fault -”</p><p>“No, I am not saying that,” He interrupted, sighing and pressing the bridge of his nose in frustration, “No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I don’t blame you, m’lady.” He sighed and walked over to her, taking her hands and kissing her knuckles, not opening his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. I know no one could have done anything to stop this.”</p><p>She took his hands, as he dropped his head against her knuckles, his shoulders trembling softly. “Hey, it’s ok minou, I understand.” She said gently, stroking his cheek and lifting his chin, “you silly kitty,” she smiled softly. He looked into her bluebell eyes and eventually smiled small, “we will figure this out, right now we need to stay calm.” Adrien nodded in response, dropping his head back onto their joint hand.</p><p>Marinette just stroked his hair softly before red and black whizzed in front of her eyes. Plagg and Tikki looked at Adrien curiously, Plagg looked more concerned.</p><p>“Kid, are you alright?” His kwami asked, buzzing under the young mans face, “do you want some camembert?”</p><p>“No, Plagg, I don’t want your stinky cheese!” He exclaimed, jumping back and holding his nose with his fingers. “You stupid cat with that smelly stuff.”</p><p>“Your loss!” Plagg replied, tossing his cheese up and catching it with a satisfied moan.</p><p>“The other kwamis are resting at the moment in the miraculous box.” Tikki spoke up, resting on Adrien’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek in comfort.</p><p>“So, what are we doing with the runaways anyway?” Plagg asked, rummaging through the fridge on the hunt for more cheese.</p><p>“They aren’t runaways, and you know that.” Tikki squeaked, glaring at Plagg.</p><p>“Sugarcube, don’t give me those eyes, you know you love me and my creamy cheesy centre.” Plagg chuckled, flying over to Marinette and resting on her head, munching on more cheese.</p><p>Tikki rolled her eyes and flew in between them, “you two are masters, Marinette you are even the guardian, you know more about the miraculouses than anyone!” Tikki explained, “if you are going to stop this villain especially as he has 2 other miraculous holders helping him then you will need them to be the best ladybug and chat noir they can be!”</p><p>“What if we don’t have time?” Adrien asked, speaking Marinette’s thoughts. “It’s a lot of training! It took us years, and we will have to do it in, what, a few months? Plus they need to heal! Even with Marinette using her healing on them it will take time.”</p><p>“Adrien is right, I haven’t healed anyone since after the last battle.” Marinette said, “and the kind of training we will need to do… well let’s just say our actual jobs will kind of get in the way.” That’s when she gasped, “Work! Oh no no no!” She started pacing, “my project! It’s due in a few weeks! How am I going to finish it and train them!” This couldn’t be happening, she needed this win! She worked as a designer at the fashion line formerly known as Gabriel, since Adrien took over it was renamed Agreste. She always felt like she needed to prove herself even more being the wife of the CEO and owner of the company, she never accepted special treatment and made her way up the fashion food chain under her maiden name. She couldn’t let this slip, or she would never hear the end of it.</p><p>“I can work something out.” Adrien said, placing his hands on her shoulders and making her stop pacing, looking into her eyes.</p><p>“That is special treatment, and you know it, Adrien!” She said pouting before she groaned, she knew what she had to do, she just hated it. “I will try and work around it, hell I did more in high school!”</p><p>“There is another thing,” Tikki spoke up, nervously looking down at her hands, “I spoke to the other Plagg and Tikki. The new villain… He isn’t… new.” Marinette and Adrien slowly looked at her, fear covering their faces, Adrien’s eyes darkening. “They saw who took the miraculouses.” She looked at Plagg who looked sombre. “It’s Felix. He’s back, and he seems to be a lot stronger. Even stronger than Hawkmoth and The Painted Lady put together. He is older, stronger and on a war path.”</p><p>Adrien stiffened, his arms dropping from Marinette’s shoulders, “you’re certain?” He asked in a scary tone making Marinette back off slightly. “How did he even get the miraculous?”</p><p>Tikki looked away, “I-”</p><p>Plagg zoomed in front of Adrien’s face, getting between him and Tikki. “You know how, kid.”</p><p>Adrien looked at them with wide eyes, before he pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sunk into it, rubbing his hands over his face. “How?”</p><p>“He must have broken in, the only time I can think he could have done it was-“ Tikki spoke up.</p><p>“The gala.” Adrien said softly, looking over at Marinette, “The fucking gala that was put up by an anonymous buyer.”</p><p>Marinette looked down at her hands, feeling like everything was her fault, Adrien had been suspicious about that gala, but she made them go. “Adrien…”</p><p>“It’s fine, for now we need to be on alert, we will need to do more patrols, we don’t know that he wont come back to our time. We will train them, I’ll organize any problems at the office, and we will get through this.” Adrien stated, his eyes never leaving the floor.</p><p>“Adrien…” Marinette looked over at Adrien, reaching out to stroke his back but he stood up before she could and walked out of the kitchen and over to the back door, calling his transformation as plagg was dragged away and into the ring, and pole vaulting off into Paris. Marinette knew exactly why he was upset, this was possibly the worst news after having two bloody versions of themselves showing up out of the blue.</p><p>Marinette sighed and looked back at her kwami, she was hoping it would be Gabriel, hell she was wishing it would be her father in law, he would be easy to defeat, they know him like the back of their hands. But this was bad.</p><p>“Felix…” She whispered, rubbing her face with a groan, “why did it have to be Felix.” Groaning she dropped her head in defeat. “I hope Adrien is ok,” She said, looking over at Tikki who flew over and snuggled up to her cheek.</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>Chat ended up on top of a building, looking down at the abandoned mansion that used to be his home, well his prison more like. It was closed off to the public for years now, too unstable after the battle to resell, and with all the underground construction his father had done it was impossible to do anything to it. He hated this place, nothing good ever came out of it at the end. Only heartbreak, pain, and, well finding out your father terrorised all of Paris and all your friends for years can be a kick in the teeth to say the least. He crouched down, resting his chin on his crossed arms, glaring as his ears twitched, always listening. He wanted to burn the place down, burn it to the ground and watch every last bad memory disintegrate with it. He wanted it to burn.</p><p>He stood up and vaulted over and through the window to his old bedroom room with practiced ease. He looked around at what remained of his teenage room, glass crunched under his steel toed boots, looking around at the destruction. The climbing wall was rubble around where basketball and skating area used to be, his basketball hoop broken in half and lying haphazardly on the floor and the ramps just a pile of rotten wood. His bed was rotten as well, water rot must have set in with the giant hole in the roof above it. The spiral stairs were in tatters, half of it in rubble on the floor and his library was completely missing, the giant hole replacing it. He couldn’t even recognise half of it anymore.</p><p>The rest of his room was covered in rubble and his old clothes strewn across the floor.  One thing that caught his eye was his old computer monitors, covered in soot and dust, the keyboard broken on the floor, the mouse nowhere to be seen. He walked over to it, looking at the main monitor and remembering when Ladybug was in here, smiling at the photo of his mom. He smiled at the memory. Any memory with either of them in it was a happy one. He wiped the monitor screen, leaving a hand mark, his anger and hurt bubbling to the surface finally like a dam breaking.</p><p>“You did this.” He whispered, clenching his fist. “You ruined everything!” He picked up the monitor and threw it across the room with a roar, panting as he watched it hit the wall and crash to the floor, the sound echoing through the mansion.</p><p>A flash of lightning lit up his face followed by a bone shattering clap of thunder, rain starting to fall slow but getting heavier.  </p><p>“Why!?” He screamed at no one, “why did you do this? Why father? To torture me more? To ruin my childhood more?” He kicked his table, grabbing it with one hand and throwing it across the room like it weighed nothing. “Why couldn’t you love me? You kept me from people! Forced me to hurt people without even realising it! You never fucking loved me!” Tears stung his eyes, throwing the chair he spent so many nights sitting on studying to make his father proud at the broken piano, the clangs bringing him out of his anger. Another flash and clap lit up the room again as the light disappeared even more, Adrien’s hair now soaked, his suit keeping the chill out. He slowly turned and looked at the piano, blowing the rain water out of his mouth.</p><p>He slowly walked over to it, tears falling down his face hidden in the rain. That was his mother’s piano, memories of sitting on her lap, his small hands over hers as she played, smiling up at her beautiful face, so full of love and understanding. He dropped to his knees, looking at the wrecked piano in front of him. He wiped his eyes, not able to take his eyes off the bloody fingerprints covering the now grey keys, forever staining them, no amount of rain would get those off. It was tainted now, the good memories stained by his own blood, from what his father did to him.</p><p>“Adrien…” He heard a soft whisper behind him, causing him to jump up and release his claws, the green glow from them lighting up his contorted, pain ridden face, rain streaking down his face and his hair soaked. But when he saw who it was his claws retracted and he collapsed to his knees, loving arms catching him and pulling him into her chest, cradling him softly. “It’s ok, mon cœur! You are safe! You are loved, I will not ever let anything happen to you again. I’m here now.” Soft hands stroked his hair as he sobbed, rocking him softly. “Maman is here now.”</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>Adrien woke up groggily, his head was throbbing, and everything hurt. He opened his eyes hesitantly, wincing at the pain in his arm. As he adjusted to the soft light coming through the sky light. Blinking he noticed it had begun to rain outside, the soft pitter patter soothing him somehow. His mind was adjusting to everything, trying to find his thoughts so that he could figure out where and when he was. That’s when he remembered everything. Gasping and sitting straight up, regretting it immediately and grabbing his shoulder in agony, yelling in pain. He looked down at the bandages on him, grimacing at the sight of a bit of blood coming through.</p><p><em>Dammit!</em> He blinked, his vision still blurry, that’s when he realised his eye was still swollen shut, his hand going to feel the hot, swollen skin. Hell, he was really beaten up. He touched the tender cut on his lip, wincing at not just that pain but the throbbing in his throat. <em>Oh yeah, this is what it feels like after you have been strangled.</em> He thought with a groan.</p><p>“Plagg?” He croaked, hardly any voice coming out, looking around for the small cat kwami. Plagg zoomed through the wall and hugged Adriens cheek.</p><p>“Oh Adrien! Thank God!” He exclaimed, “don’t scare me like that again!” He said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Adrien. “Who is going to get me the cheese I like!” He cried, fishing out a corner of camembert and eating it whole.</p><p>“Augh, Plagg!” Adrien waved his hand, “anyone can guess the cheese you like just from how you smell.” Plagg floated onto the pillow purring happily.</p><p>Adrien looked around at the room, sitting up more comfortably, leaning on his good arm while holding his side with the other. It was a very spacious room and was beautifully decorated like the room he had seen earlier that day. But this room was a lot more simple than the bedroom he had been before. The bed he had slept in was large, with dark navy blue bedding on it with silk white sheets under the duvet, with a fluffy throw covering the foot of the bed. A carpet stood out prominently on the hardwood floor, recognising it as the one from his old room surprisingly, or one identical to it. Lifting his eyes, he saw a chest of drawers with ragdolls of all the old miraculous holders and their akumatised friends in the distance, he recognised them from Marinette’s room a few years ago. It stood with a standing mirror next to it, medals hanging on the corner. He recognised them straight away.</p><p>Swinging his legs off the bed he winced again, taking a deep breath and standing up. He groaned and stagger into the wall. <em>Shit, something didn’t feel right. </em></p><p>“I wouldn’t do that,” He spun around to see Marinette running over to him, she was in plain dark blue jeans with a baggy off shoulder pink sweater, red straps from what he thought was a vest standing out on her pale shoulders. “You’re bleeding, sit back down!” She exclaimed, leading him back to the bed, opening the bedside drawer and pulling out a first aid kit.</p><p>“Wow, you really do keep those everywhere, huh?” He asked with a raised brow, wincing as she pulled his top off and started unbandaging him. He looked over at the wall, tried to ignore the pain as she started examining him.</p><p>“You need to be more careful; you’ve torn your stitches.” She said, her eyes never leaving her handy work as she started the first aid. “Sorry, I don’t have the morphine in here, and you need only a few.” Adrien nodded, taking a deep breath, trying his best to ignore the dull pain, thankful for the little morphine still in his body.</p><p>“How is La-uh… Marinette?” Adrien asked finally, looking down at her, gulping nervously.</p><p>“It’s ok, it must be weird knowing her real identity.” Marinette replied, smiling up at him softly, even as an adult she was tiny.</p><p>“It’s… quite over whelming.” Adrien admitted, “I never thought of her… you, as Ladybug.” He looked her sheepishly.</p><p>“It’s okay, I never thought of you as the Alley cat I was partnered with,” she replied laughing softly, “it’s okay to be a bit in shock.”</p><p>“Adrien told me about you guys finding out about each other.” Adrien replied.</p><p>Marinette giggled at that, “ah, I’m sure he did,” She started bandaging up his chest and shoulder, “he put his paw in it in that one.” She looked up at him, “but look at us now.”</p><p>Adrien nodded, thinking about all they had. A home, a family, friends, they seemed happier than ever. “Can… Can I ask you something?” Marinette nodded, “why did you get with me? Or my older… self…”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow and giggled, “Speak to younger me, and maybe she will tell you.” She looked at him and sighed, “Adrien, I’m not your Marinette.” She said resting a hand on his arm, his heart beating fast. “I’m my Adrien’s Marinette, we have different pasts, and different futures. I am just here to make sure your futures happen and so that my future doesn’t become non-existent.” This comforted Adrien somehow. “Speak to her, I know how chat felt about ladybug, and it’s a lot knowing she is just Marinette - ”</p><p>“Just Marinette? Marinette is so much better than Ladybug!” He exclaimed, Marinette just smiling back at him.</p><p>“Exactly, now make sure she knows that.” She said standing up and turning to face him, Tikki settled on her shoulder. “No shirt for you until Adrien checks those wounds, he is more precise when it comes to physical wounds.”</p><p>“Marinette?” he piped up, “where is he?” He asked, something in his gut making him ask that.</p><p>Marinette stood up and froze, looking back at him, “he… needed some air. Don’t worry, he will be back soon.” And with that she left, leaving Adrien to his thoughts.</p><p>Adrien blinked, something making him uneasy, “Plagg? Is there something I need to know?”</p><p>“Kid, you are in the best hands, Marinette in this time is the guardian, she will know what is best for all miraculous holders just like Master fu.” Plagg reassured him.</p><p>“Okay, I need to see my Marinette.” He said, his memories of this morning making him cringe. He stood up, wincing and heading out of the room, Plagg resting on his head.</p><p>Now that he had a clearer head he looked around and noticed just how big this house was as he          stepped out of the spare room. He stepped out into the corridor, noticing another door opposite his, he guessed it was another room. He turned and looked down the corridor that turned into a bridge to the doors across the ways, walking forward onto the walkway he blinked, almost in shock. How had he not noticed it before, giant two storey windows covered the back wall with glass double French doors framed in the centre on the bottom floor.</p><p>The rain trickling down the glass, the sound like a soft hum in the background. He noticed the garden outside, beautiful and well looked after, but he also noticed a small building with no windows and covered in vines, almost like it was trying to be hidden. He shook his head and started limping down the stairs, they were hard, polished wood, glass banister on the one side and the wall on the other.</p><p>He skimmed his hand on the stone banister as he padded down, looking around until his eyes stopped on a canvas on the wall. It was an oil painting of the Eiffel Tower in the background, orange and brown autumn trees with street lights dancing in between them, but the thing that caught his eye was the black umbrella with two people hidden behind it as they stood on a stone bridge. The woman was in a red dress with her dark blunette hair down to her waist just peeking out from under the umbrella. The man was in a black suit, their faces were hidden but he could tell they were kissing or embracing each other. He stopped midway and examined it, his heart skipping a beat. It was enchanting, seeing the two people, feeling the love they have like no other. It was like he was under a spell. He felt like he had experienced this in another life. It reminded him of a memory, a distant memory of him giving Marinette something… his umbrella.</p><p><em>Was this… the miraculous connection Adrien spoke about? </em>The love coming off the picture made his heart speed up. His green eyes were locked on the painting, feeling his injuries tingle slightly. He shook his head, making a mental note to add that to the list of questions. Turning, he started down the stairs again. Stepping down into the entrance hall and he felt at home immediately, unlike his home back in his time.</p><p>Looking around it wasn’t sterile and white like his mansion, the floor was chocolate brown hard wood floors, the walls were a comforting cream colour, and a long rug ran from the front door through the large hallway. One big archway to the left lead to the lounge where he had taken Marinette before, while another swinging door to the right, under the stairs lead to their kitchen.</p><p>The front door was a large, dark hard wood with patterns carved into it, with two slim windows on either side with cream curtains pulled back from them, but what stood out were the several dead bolts and other locks on the door, and that there was no mail slot. <em>Weird.</em></p><p>He headed into the lounge, smiling when he saw Marinette asleep on the couch, the fireplace blazing softly in the background. He walked over and sat down on the floor by her head, stroking some hair from her pale face, hoping she wouldn’t wake up. She needed the rest. He still couldn’t believe the girl he had loved for all these years was Marinette. One of his best friends. He needed to snap out of it, the thoughts too much for him.</p><p>He looked around at the lounge to distract himself, it was even bigger than he had thought last night, two large dark blue sofas were placed perfectly, two recliner chairs placed nicely, one more used than the other with a green hoodie on it, the flat screen tv hanging over the fireplace, the walls a soft brown colour and the windows covered the one wall again, looking onto the garden. Behind the Main sofa was a larger area, a homely dining room table sat perfectly, a wall of books surrounding the other two walls. He saw so many books about fashion, nothing perfect in the library and all mismatched, knowing it was Marinette’s more than his. He felt the soft carpet under his hands, feeling comforted by how at home everything made him feel.</p><p>Was this what a family home was meant to feel like? He had seen his friends’ houses before, and had wished for what they had, but seeing this home, <em>his home</em>, made him have hope that one day this could be his.</p><p>Marinette walked in with a plate of pastries and placed it on the coffee table, placing a can of diet coke next to it.</p><p>“Here you go, Adrien, you need to eat.” She said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling gently. She sat down on less used recliner armchair and pulled her phone out, she looked like she was anxious about something as she typed away and put it next to her.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Adrien asked as he grabbed a pastry, taking a bite. Oh wow! These were incredible!</p><p>“I haven’t heard from Adrien in a few hours.” She stated, looking down at her hands, “I’m starting to get worried, usually he would check in with me.” She sighed, looking at her phone again. “I think I may need to go find him soon.”</p><p>“Why did he leave anyway?” Adrien asked, his brows furrowed.</p><p>“He… We think we know who the villain is.” Marinette said, avoiding looking at him, “and it… it’s hard for him. It’s his family, he just thinks they’re cursed. Last time we fought him it… almost killed us.” She looked at nothing, “Adrien lost something in the last battle…” She wore a look that made his hair stand up. “Adrien… He…” she sighed, dropping her head, “he lost a part of himself in that battle. He had lost so much already, after his father-”</p><p>“What? His father?” Adrien sat up, looking over at Marinette, “What happened to my father?”</p><p>Marinette looked up in shock, blinking, “you-you don’t know?”</p><p>“Know what?” He asked, pushing up on his hands, “what happened to my father?”</p><p>She opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by the back French doors blowing open, making all of them jump. Chat noir stalked in, closing the door and detransforming before Adrien could get a proper look at him. He walked in, a serious look on his face, his blonde hair messy and wet, his green eyes dark. He was dressed in blue jeans, a black short sleeve shirt, and wore black converse. He walked in and looked at everyone, eyes falling on his wife.</p><p>“Are you okay? Has anything happened?” He asked, walking over to Marinette as she stood up and jumped on him, his arms enveloping her in a big hug. Adrien could feel their love, it radiated throughout the room and lifted the mood. That was until Marinette spoke.</p><p>“Where the hell were you?” She exclaimed, pulling away and pushing his chest, “you can’t just leave! You know that you can’t do that!” She had tears in her eyes, “you could have been dead, or attacked and I wouldn’t have known! You turned your tracker off too! I couldn’t find you!” She pushed him again, tears streaming down her face. “Look at them!” she pointed at the two teenagers, one unconscious and the other severely injured and looking confused, “what would I do if you were attacked! How would I DEFEND them both if we were attacked!?” He looked back at her speechless, obviously as shocked as his younger self was.</p><p>“I-“ He stammered.</p><p>“No! You don’t get to make any excuses, you stupid cat! We are in danger! I need my partner here! I need to know you have my back!” She was crying now, he wondered if she was scared and that’s why she was lashing out at Adrien. His older self just stared back at her, his eyes sad. “You can’t just leave me like that.”</p><p>He wrapped her up in his arms, whispering something that Adrien couldn’t hear, turning away from them and looking at his Marinette who was still fast asleep, only now her brows were burrowed and she looked like she was in pain.</p><p>“Marinette?” He questioned, the adults looking over too. “Marinette? Wake up!” She started whimpering, her legs twitching as if she were running. “Marinette!”  </p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>“Ladybug!” His screams echoing her mind, she could feel his desperation in his voice, but she felt like she was floating, why was this a bad situation? Everything was going by her so quickly, what was happening? “No!” Why was he so upset? They were just flying, it’s ok, he would catch her like he always did. She trusted him. He looked so cute when he was worried, why did he look so cute? He was Adrien, that’s why, but also because he was chat. Her two favourite people in one.</p><p>Suddenly she wasn’t falling, a hard surface stopping her, but there wasn’t any pain, only arms around her. She blinked the blurriness away and looked up at Chat, tears were streaming down his cheeks, falling onto her face. She felt the wetness. He looked terrified. What was wrong? She felt happy, he was holding her like his princess, and she felt like she was in heaven in his arms. But as she smiled up at him, darkness started taking over slowly. “Chat… It’s ok. You caught me.” Darkness took over as she went limp in his arms, her long hair falling into a muddy puddle, soaked from the rain.</p><p>“Ladybug, no! Wake up!” Chat begged, how could she still hear him? She was trying to sleep. He collapsed to his knees as he cradled her close to his chest, sobbing softly and shaking her softly. “Please… Marinette… Don’t leave me alone…”</p><p>Leave him alone? He wasn’t alone, she was only sleeping, the silly cat. Where was the alley cat she loved?</p><p>
  <em>Loved.</em>
</p><p>That’s a funny word. Did she love him? What was she saying, of course she did! She always loved Adrien, but knowing he was Chat Noir, that made everything better!</p><p>“Please… I need you.”</p><p>And with that Marinette woke up with a gasp, sitting straight up and taking in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was Adrien’s battered and bruised face before her, worry all over it and his eyes searching her face. Wasn’t she just dreaming of him? She couldn’t remember. Why was he here? And what happened to him? He was speaking but she still was trying to figure out what was going on. She looked around, taking in her bearings, Adrien pushing her back down softly, looking up at the raindrop lights that hang high above her. She still hadn’t gained her hearing back, her eyes looking back at Adrien.</p><p>He was still talking to her, stroking her cheek and trying to get her to hear him. But she just furrowed her brows and reached out, stroking his cheek, thumb running under his swollen black and purple eye, brushing some of the crusted blood off. He winced but had more of a shocked look on his face. <em>What happened to him? </em>She thought to herself, frowning as she felt a tingle, she turned her attention to her body, her eyes widening and her memory, hearing and pain coming back at once. Her hands flew to cover her face and she curled up in pain, groaning softly.</p><p>She felt large hands on her back and could finally hear his words, “Marinette! What’s wrong? Is it the pain? Talk to me, please!” She could hear the desperation in his voice even over the ringing in her ears. She winced as she felt a needle go into the top of her arm, but almost instantly the pain faded and her body, that she had no clue was tensed, relaxed. She was rolled onto her back by the big hands which stayed on her side as Adrien leant over her, she opened her eyes and moved her hands, meeting his eyes. Blush covered her face, his green eyes were solely focused on her, full of concern and never leaving her face.</p><p>Wait… Adrien…</p><p>Her eyes widening, she felt her mind go into over drive, “Adrien!?” She squeaked, covering her face again. Adrien was Chat Noir! <em>Adrien!!! </em>This couldn’t be real! He was Chat Noir! How could he be Chat Noir?</p><p>Adrien looked at her nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he pushed off from over her and sat on the coffee table, “y-yeah, it’s me.” He stammered out, “it’s okay if you’re disappointed.” He said looking away. Disappointed? Why would she be disappointed it was him?</p><p>“N-no!” She exclaimed, peaking from behind her hands, “I’m not disappointed, I just… I didn’t expect it to be… you!”</p><p>He blinked, “Okay? Is that… bad?” Before she could answer she felt a shooting pain in her stomach, wincing and looking down she saw some blood spreading on her abdomen. “Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, hands going to put pressure on her stomach, looking back at the adults who Marinette hadn’t even noticed. They jumped into action, running over with a first aid kit, cutting the bandage open, Adrien moved to where her head was, smiling down at her calmingly. “Hey, just look at me, it’s ok, it’s all going to be ok, m’lady.” He must have seen the panic in her eyes, so she just nodded, letting them patch her back up, just looking into Adrien’s eyes, letting him calm her with his jokes and comments, thankful for the pain killers.</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>“So what do we do now?” Marinette asked softly, she was finally sitting up, still pale but looking better. Her long blunette hair that was in a mess down her back, in desperate need for a brush, dark circles under her eyes, she was freshly bandaged up all over, a huge bruise covering her whole left side of her jaw, stitches across her cheek where her gash was under a plaster. She had a blanket around her, Adrien sitting close, his arm around her protectively, not letting anyone or anything close to her.</p><p>Marinette smiled at how protective he was of her younger self, it reminded her so much of her own husband who stood close, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the fireplace. Alix had woken up, sprawled out casually on the other couch playing on a tablet.</p><p>“Well, you will need training, but we can’t do any of that until you have both healed.” Adrien replied, looking over at them finally. “But, we also need to be careful about the past.” Adrien said, taking control much to Marinette’s relief. She wasn’t over being angry with him yet. Stupid cat. She huffed, Adrien side glancing her. “We can’t change anything in the future.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not sure that will be an issue, kitty.” Alix spoke up, everyone looking at her, “it seems that when Shadow Blanc went back in time he changed everything, he didn’t go back to our past necessarily, when I was there I noticed some… differences.” She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the couch. “For one, Daddy Gabe is a free man.” This made Adrien stiffen, looking at his younger self.</p><p>“Wait, what? Gabriel is still free?” He asked, dropping his arm and clenching his fists. Marinette looked over at him, biting her lip, “How is that possible? We caught him when we were 17! How old are you two?”  </p><p>“Eighteen.”</p><p>“Nineteen. What does my father have to do with any of this?” The young boy looked utterly confused.</p><p>“If they are that age then why haven’t they stopped him yet?” Adrien asked Alix who shrugged, “Why haven’t you stopped Hawkmoth?” He turned to them now, his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>The young boy broadened his chest and shoulder, almost in a defensive way, his brows furrowing. “We did!” He argued, “We stopped her! She is in jail!”</p><p>This made all three of the adults freeze and look at them. “Her?”</p><p>“Yeah,” younger Marinette spoke up softly, “we stopped Lila last year, finally. Master Fu took her miraculous and locked it away.” She looked up at Adrien who was still on the offense.</p><p>“Wait, Lila was Hawkmoth?” Alix asked, looking at the older two, “how is that possible? She didn’t get the miraculous until after Hawkmoth was in prison?”</p><p>“Can we go back to the part where you mentioned my father?” Adrien piped up, standing with his fists clenched. “What happened to my father?”</p><p>Marinette stepped forward, “Adrien, calm down. We don’t know your timeline, but…” She looked at her husband for help.</p><p>“He was Hawkmoth.” Adrien stated, looking down in disgust. “It was him, all along. All those years of akumas, all the lies and pain, it was all him.”</p><p>Marinette looked over at the young man, his eyes wide, colour draining from his face, “Adrien, we don’t know anything about your father, though.” She reassured him, “this is just the Hawkmoth from our past.” Adrien nodded, sitting back down slowly, his partner placing a hand on his thigh and looking up at him worriedly.</p><p>“Okay, so training?” Her younger self spoke up, the confidence back in her voice. “What will the training be?”</p><p>“We need to teach you to the way of the Miraculous.” Adrien said, walking over to the bookcase and pulling out an old book. He walked back and placed it in front of the young adults.</p><p>“But we know how to be Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Marinette questioned.</p><p>“Yes, you do, but you have powers that you need to unlock, you will be trained in the ways of the miraculous and unlock your full potential. Your powers will grow, and you two will become ying and yang, just like the black cat and ladybug miraculouses are meant to be. They are made from the same whole. Two sides of a coin.” Marinette described, opening the old spell book onto the page of Chat noir and Ladybug, Adrien’s eyes widening. “You two cannot work with out the other. Where there is destruction there is creation, where there is creation there is destruction.” She explained, gesturing with her hands.</p><p>“For you two to be the best team possible you will need to work like ying and yang.” Adrien looked at them seriously, “we had years to train, we built it over time, we had times we had to push extra hard, but it is possible. It will be extremely… taxing though.” Marinette shared a look with her husband, “mentally, spiritually and physically. Your bond will grow, and your powers will change with it.”</p><p>“How?” Marinette asked, her brows furrowed, the two looked very confused and slightly nervous.</p><p>Marinette chuckled softly, “it’ll be different for you, it’s different for each Ladybug and Chat Noir. But we can discuss this more once you two are healed up.” She smiled reassuringly at them. “For now though, you both need to rest and heal. I will help you with that, I cant fully heal you but I can help you along.” She explained.</p><p>“Wait, you can heal people? Without using your miraculous ladybugs?” Younger Marinette asked softly, furrowing her brows in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah she can, its one of her powers that she discovered, but it isn’t a miracle cure. It does have it’s… consequences.” Adrien replied to her question, looking away from them, darkness covering his face. Marinette knew why he seemed upset, it’s because he knew what it did to her to use it too much, he hated her using it but he knew just as she did that she had to use it.</p><p>“What kind of consequences?” The younger Adrien asked, Marinette looking back at the young adults, noticing the frown on his face.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that,” Marinette reassured softly, smiling small, “let me deal with that, we need to get you two out of the woods and on the road to a quick recovery so that we can start the physical part of your training.” Adrien sighed next to her and turned, walking out of the lounge through a door next to the bookcase, Plagg following close behind. Alix raised her eyebrow and looked over at Marinette for some kind of answer. Marinette sighed and shook her head at Alix.</p><p>The two youngsters were looking at the door in confusion until younger Marinette suddenly started shivering and winced in pain, her head dropping onto Adrien’s chest, her eyes closed and her eyebrows screwed up in pain. Younger Adrien’s expression changed to panic as he pulled her closer, stroking her cheek gently. “Marinette?” He asked in concern, eyes examining her paling face. “She is really warm!” Marinette rushed over and help her hand against her head, she was boiling and sweat was accumulating on her forehead.</p><p>“She’s burning up, we need to do this now.” Marinette stated simply, removing the blanket. “Adrien!” She called out to her disgruntled husband; she knew he wasn’t happy about this but she needed him now. “We need to do this now! I need your help!” As she finished talking Adrien stalked in, concern all over his face. “Take her to the spare room, we can let her rest after.” She said, motioning for the young boy to let go of her, which he did hesitantly as Adrien picked her up gently bridal style like she weighed nothing, rushing her to the spare room, Marinette behind him with Alix helping the younger boy get there.</p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p>Adrien lay the small girl on the same bed he had put his younger self earlier that morning, she was pale, very pale. He looked over at his wife who was taking deep breaths. “Are you sure you can handle this?” He asked sternly, taking her hand as the younger Adrien was led in and went straight to his partners side, holding her hand and stroking her forehead.</p><p>“I have no choice.” She stated before Tikki flew over. “Tikki, spots on!” The familiar  red glow filled the room, fading and there stood is magnificent partner. She had changed as Ladybug over the years, long black like gloves went from the middle of her upper arms, one single red dot on each of the insides of her palms. Her yoyo hung the same around her waist like normal but a second one hung across the other side as her second weapon, her body more developed to when she first became ladybug, her hips wider, her strong muscles could be seen through the suit, and she filled the suit perfectly. Like her arms she now had black down her legs from midthigh down to her feet. The soles of her feet were still red. Her pigtails were long gone and her hair was a little short, curled around her ears slightly as it hung loose. She opened her eyes, Adrien seeing the look of determination on her face that made him first fall in love with her. He looked over at his younger self, who’s eyes were wide as he stared at her. He knew what was going through his head, when he remembers his young partner he is always in awe of her now.</p><p>Ladybug walked over and sat next to Marinette, “Marinette, I need you to stay still. This is going to hurt.” She warned, looking at the young boy next to her, “hold her down.” He nodded and held her arms down as Ladybug stood up, taking a deep breath. Adrien stroked his wife’s shoulder in reassurance, seeing her relax slightly. “Miracle heal!” She called out, her spots on her palms glowing red, she looked at Marinette before placing her hands on her stomach. Marinette’s eyes flew open and she let out a scream that made everyone wince and run to hold her down, everyone but Ladybug who had her eyes closed as she concentrated. This only lasted around 20 seconds and then Marinette relaxed and Ladybug stepped back as if she had been burnt. Adrien rushed to her and placed his hands on her shoulders stabilizing her.</p><p><em>Shit.</em> He knew this was bad when he saw the pain on her face. “Keep Marinette rested, stay here.” He ordered as he scooped up his small wife as she detransformed. “Do not follow me.” He stated, heading out and into their bedroom. He lay her on their bed and pulled open her bedside table, pulling out a round medallion and sat on the bed. He placed it on her chest, watching it start to glow softly, Marinette was watching him with a small smile.</p><p>“Hey.” She said softly, placing a hand on his cheek, “you will get frown lines if you keep that face on.” She chuckled.</p><p>He snorted a laugh and kissed her palm. “You need to take care of yourself, you held on for too long.” He said with a defeated sigh, dropping forehead onto her stomach. “You know the rules.”</p><p>She chuckled softly, stroking his blonde hair, “I know, but you couldn’t feel how bad those wounds were. I had to help.”</p><p>“That’s the problem, Marinette, you will help at your own cost.” He replied.</p><p>“Adrien, it’s the right thing to do, and you know it.” Adrien just looked at her before sighing an dropping his head down again in defeat, her chuckling softly.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Adrien watched as Marinette lay staring at the ceiling as his older self whisked his wife away. He slowly let go of her arms and sat next to her, stroking her hair out of her face. She reached up and touched the bandage on her cheek, he wondered what she was doing. He watched as she pulled the bandage off, his brows furrowed. That was when he blinked and sat up more, his eyes widening.</p><p>“Marinette…” He breathed, his hand hovering over her cheek as the stitches that were in her once cut up cheek fell off her cheek and onto the bed next to her. How did that happen? She felt her now smooth skin and blinked. “How is that…” He breathed again. He then sat up and looked to her torso, eyes darting back to hers for a second. With gentle hands he reached down and tore the bandage with ease, pulling it back slowly to reveal her stomach looking a lot better, the wound was still there but again the stitches were out and laying on her stomach. He felt his breath getting faster, the wound looked just like a long thin minor cut now from right side of her ribs to her left hip bone, the burns were just pink marks decorating her stomach, all the other small cuts gone as well. He looked at her arms and saw not all but most of her wounds were gone, the ones that remained were there but not too serious.</p><p>“Damn. I knew she could do it but I have never seen her do it in person before, and to this level.” Alix piped up with an amazed chuckle, walking over and looking the young girl over.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Adrien asked as he pulled the fluffy blanket over Marinette, still in shock.</p><p>“after their last big fight,” Alix started, “Ladybug and Chat Noir were pretty banged up, well that’s an understatement, they were fucked up.” She explained walking around, looking at the room around her. “It was a few years back, their last major battle, hell maybe their last akuma battle all together since. Chat took a blast to the chest for Ladybug, he got a giant piece of fuck knows in his chest, she dragged him away and voila! New power. Never been heard of with any of the other ladybugs, heals him right then and there, pulls this thing out of his chest, totally insane!” She exclaimed, a huge grin on her face, “they had no clue what was going on, one minute he’s dying, next he’s sitting up, covered in blood from closed cuts! Insane right? Gets even more insane, his suit was ripped to shreds, and then it just… grew back!” Adrien and Marinette looked at each other with raised eyebrows. “But…” Alix’s smile faltered, “it comes at a price, so it’s never a good idea to use it in the middle of a fight…” she paused, “but they didn’t know that.”</p><p>Marinette grabbed onto Adrien’s arm, making him jump and look at her, she wanted help up so he hugged her under her arms and raised her gently, resting her on the pillows and pulling the blanket up again to cover her bra, sitting next to her with a wince. He looked back at Alix and then suddenly felt soft skin against his hand, he looked down and Marinette was holding onto his blood stained thumb, his cheeks flushed and he then looked over at her, she was looking at Alix, her cheeks red, but she also looked frightened.</p><p>“They went back up, Chat full of confidence and ready to jump in front of anything to protect his bug because he thought he was indestructible.” She flicked one of the medals, “he wasn’t.”</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <i>“Chat, you have to be more careful!” Ladybug screamed, coughing and fanning away the dust surrounding them, Chat had a slice down his arm and he was leant against the wall, holding it in pain, coughing too. She was furious, why did she feel so weak? “We don’t know if this is a one time thing! What if you get hit and I cant heal you! Huh?” She stormed over to him and smacked him across the shoulder, trying to wipe the dirt from her face to see better.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ladybug I’m fine, I know you can heal me, it’s my job to protect you!” He exclaimed, pushing up and bending his arm, watching as his suit grew over the wound again and the pain fading, that was his magic this time, not hers. “Look, this is a minor set back-”<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Minor fucking set back?” She screamed, pointing out the fact they were in a collapsed building, trapped. “You have used your cataclysm, I’ve used my lucky charm. 9 times each!” She started pacing, her head felt funny, why did her head feel funny? It must be the dust. It has to be. Chat look annoyed and just sighed, “Chat this is-” before she could say anything something crashed through the wall, hitting her in the back and slammed her down, pain was all she felt, not the three floors she went through before she hit the ground and skid on the dusty tile into the street. She heard ringing only, she couldn’t breathe, something was in her back, and she couldn’t see.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Light was what she saw first, then the ringing stopped, she couldn’t move. She needed to move, why couldn’t she move? Then her sense of feel came back, and it was a hand on her back, then pain as the pressure left her back, making her gasp and her vision to hit her like a tonne of bricks. She saw panic, people were running, dust falling to the ground, she also heard a weird groaning noise? She tried to focus and realised it was her. She was making that noise, like a dying whale.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Marinette!” Chat? What was happening, why was he saying my real name? “I’m so sorry, please please, don’t leave me! Please, this is all my fault! Marinette!!!” His last scream woke her right up and she gasped, rolling onto her back and screaming in pain. Her palms suddenly lit up, and the pain started to get worse, then suddenly it faded enough for all of her senses to come back normally and the groaning stopped. Chat was crying, holding her black gloved hand, blood covering the once side of his face from a cut on his forehead. “I’m sorry… I had to… She… She was… She was going to kill you!” What was he talking about? That was when she looked to the right, there lay a dead body, blackened, the hair singed off… Lila. “She… I had to” He sobbed. He killed her. To save Marinette. He made the ultimate sacrifice. She suddenly noticed she was wet, lifting her hands she saw she was lying in blood. She was still injured?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We need to get out of here…” Suddenly ladybugs flew all around them, fixing Paris around them and swirled around them, but didn’t touch them. They both looked around in confusion. “Get us out of here. Now.” She said, fear creeping in. Chat nodded, wiping his nose before he grabbed a flag from a now fixed pole nearby, strapping her in it securely to make sure she didn’t move unnecessarily. He hoisted her up and pole vaulted away.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Once he got to their shared apartment he laid her on the dining room table, his transformation falling as he ran to get water and towels, digging out the first aid kit. Marinette watched him, scared to move, even though her body was numb. He ran back and gave her a look, she gulped and let her transformation fall, blood soaking into the oak table. Plagg caught Tikki and flew away, Marinette grabbed the edges of the table and gritted her teeth. Adrien came back over, his face paling, tears still wet on his cheeks. “Marinette? Can you hear me?” She nodded, that was all he needed, he took the scissors from the med kit and cut her top and bra off down the middle and at her arms and pulled it off, lifting her softly and pulling it from under her back and when he looked at her chest he froze. She wondered why.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What?” She whispered.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Mari…” He gulped, “You… your…” He covered his mouth, his legs giving way as he collapsed against the wall, tears streaming down his face.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>oOo</p><p>“You see… Her power works, she heals, but she doesn’t as well. She just takes them on.” Alix stated, looking over at them sadly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The past that defines Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning for the chapter, explicit description of injuries, blood and of attacks. This chapter is more about showing the differences in the past and present main characters. The main one being how different the older Adrien is! A lot of jumps to their past, lots of character background. Any criticism or advice welcome :) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Mr Agreste?” He looked up, his eyes sunken and red, his cheeks and nose raw. “Your wife is awake.” He was on his feet before she even finished the sentence, running to her room and bursting in. Marinette was lying in bed, a tube still down her throat, her eyes were open, but one was completely blood shot from the popped blood vessels, her face was bruised, swollen, a feeding tube in her nose. Her one hand was in a cast, held elevated by a strap, metal pins sticking out. Her other hand had a few IVs in it, bandages keeping them in. She was laying flat on her back, tubes leading from under her back to bags draining her broken back and other injuries. Her one leg was in a cast, lucky nothing too bad, and her chest was strapped tightly with waterproof bandaging. Her gown barely covered anything due to all the tubes and wires, that’s why Adrien never let anyone see her anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marinette!” He called out, running to her side, his tears stinging his raw cheeks, “don’t try to talk, it’s okay, you need to stay calm.” He could see her panic, and that’s when she started gagging. He looked around and pressed the call button. The nurses ran in a few seconds after. “Her tube, she’s choking!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The nurses pushed Adrien aside, he watched hopelessly, the feeling common to him now, and after a few seconds Marinette was tube free, tears streaming down and pooling on the pillow by her ears, soaking her hair. She gasped and coughed heavily, Adrien ran over and stroked the tears away, whispering that it will be okay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t speak, there was an accident… I-” He looked at the nurses who understood and left. “You were hit by a… by a bus.” He gulped, “and then you went through 3 or 4 floors onto the street. I…” He dropped his head, tears streaming, “I had to stop her, but I had to save you, you were dying, and I… I killed her…” He looked up at Marinette’s eyes, she didn’t look angry or anything, she looked sad. She lifted her uninjured hand and stroked his bruised cheek. He was shocked but leant into it. “Don’t ever leave me ever again, okay? Promise me, m’lady!” He sobbed. “Please, don’t ever leave me, I need you more than life. I NEED you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t expecting her to speak, he expected a nod or something, so his heart swelled when she opened her mouth and the words fell out perfectly, “always my prince.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Always, my prince…” </em>The words echoed in his head as he watched his wife slowly heal from the medallion, his eyes dark and his hands covering his mouth. His thoughts were full of rage, were full of darkness, he was confused, concerned, but now… now he was angry. He felt like he was back in that waiting room. Watching his wife in pain, watch her cry while they got her sitting up, watched her try to be brave while they removed her tubes and wires, watched her face heal back to normal while she smiled at him lovingly, knowing he was a murderer. Watched her cry while basically learning to walk, held her while she cried in his arms, being her everything. He sighed and dropped his head against her stomach, feeling his head rise and fall with her breathing. He felt her hand on his hair stroking his soft locks softly, hands grazing over his fade slowly, feeling the short hair. It soothed him, if only for a minute. But then he was dragged back to his memories.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can do it, Adrien! I know I can!” Adrien shook his head, not letting go of her arm, despite her trying to pull away. Her back was healed, only bandaged up, her arms healed and only in a brace, her leg only in a brace, but the most miraculous healing was how her chest wounds disappeared completely, leaving no scars. Her face was completely healed, her eye finally back to normal and all stitches removed from her body. But now it was walking by herself again that was the challenge, and Adrien was so scared to let go after looking after her by himself for months that even if he wanted to couldn’t move his hands. “Adrien, you can let go, I’m not going to break.” She said softly, a gentle giggle escaping her. But still he shook his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took her about thirty minutes to convince him to let go, and when he finally did, he watched in awe and fear as she started walking across their lounge, he always stayed a few inches from her, ready to catch her. The kwamis watched from their ledge, cheering her on. He started to feel the fear ease, his face went from Dark to his usual cheerful face, encouraging her on. He started to hope, but as he felt hope wriggle it’s way in the fear crept back. He had her in his arms the second she started falling, her arms grabbing his arm, causing him to wince, his own wound still healing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marinette!?” He asked frantically, picking her up with ease and placing her on the couch gently, “are you okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine, Adrien.” She said softly, her breath ragged. She sat up on her elbows, gripping onto Adrien’s shirt as she winced. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it your back?” He asked softly, his hands never leaving her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know, I just… felt a pain. I don’t know where it was.” She replied breathlessly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You need to take things slow, you are still healing.” He said, looking over her face, his hands drifting to her sides as if he was looking for a wound to feel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You silly kitty, you worry too much.” He looked up at her smiling face, their eyes locking, and he felt her love warm his body, every nerve awakening, and she brightened his soul. Her love made him better, made him whole, his smile slowly spread, his hand out reaching for her. He cupped her cheek, smiling more. “I will get there, you just need to be patient, I have been.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, but… I just… I want you to be better.” He said softly, stroking her cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will get better, patience, kitty. I have healed a lot quicker than most people, so please,” she smiled softly, “be patient with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled, taking her hands and kissing her knuckles one at a time, “for you, I will be patient for a hundred years if I have to.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And I will too, kitty.” He lifted his head from his memories as he heard Marinette speak.</p><p>“What?” He asked softly, his brow cocked.</p><p>“You just said ‘I will be patient for a hundred years if I have to’,” she repeated, “I remember you said that to me, you must have been lost in thought.” She said softly, her own brows furrowed. “What’s on your mind, minou?”</p><p>He sighed and sat up, standing up from the chair he had dragged over to her and climbed over her, laying next down, his arm up waiting as she curled into him, the medallion falling between them, the glow disappearing. “I’m worried. I’m angry. And I hate seeing you hurt. I know the medallion almost heals you fully, but I am angry because you’re going to heal him too.”</p><p>“Of course, I am, and if the earrings were in your lobes you would be healing younger me.” She chuckled softly, tilting her head. “I’m right here, okay?”</p><p><em>“I’m right here.” </em>She always said that, but he always worried. It was his fault she was injured, his cockiness in his youth cost her so much, and now she suffers. He hears her crying in her sleep at times, he always wakes up and holds her, he whispers sweet nothings when she has her nightmares. He does everything, even if it means never sleeping again. He would do anything. Anything for her.</p><p>“I know, I just… I just worry about my bug.” He said, his voice cracking. “And I have two injured bugs in my house right now, one who is my wife, and another who is a child.” He kissed her head and slowly peeled away, “I need to go check on the children. Get some sleep, even if it’s for an hour.”  She nodded and looked up at him, her blue eyes making his spine shiver, he felt her love enveloping him, and he felt more at ease. He leant down and kissed her slowly, savouring the kiss. She smiled like a smitten kitten as he covered her with the duvet. As he was leaving, he saw the kwamis settling with Marinette, snuggling up to her, comforting her.</p><p>He needed to check on the children.</p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>“How did she survive?” Adrien asked softly, “those wounds sounded… fatal.”</p><p>“They should have been, she was rushed to hospital, she had so many surgeries... Long ones.” Alix replied, sitting on the armchair cozied in the corner, hugging the pillow. “Adrien was a mess,” she sighed, “like, I would visit and he was either crying, punching walls or not talking. No one was allowed to see her though. Marinette fell into a coma, she was under for 20 days and Adrien only ever left her side to shower every few days and to eat the occasional sandwich.” Her eyes darkened, “no one knew what happened to Lila, they named her one of the assailants, and ruled it as she got caught in her own crossfire. Quite a few people died, so no one was too upset by her death.”</p><p>Adrien looked over at Marinette who was looking at Alix in shock, he knew what she was thinking. Chat Noir had killed someone. With his cataclysm. And to save her.</p><p>“How did… how did he… cope?” Marinette asked softly, looking down at her hand clutching to Adrien’s thumb, he noticed it grew tighter every minute.</p><p>“I didn’t.” They all jumped as the older man stepped in, his brows furrowed and his hand on the door handle. “Alix, enough. You are being a bit loose lipped don’t you think?”</p><p>“Hey, it isn’t their future or past, so I am allowed. I don’t know their past, or their future, so I am at a disadvantage. Plus they have questions!” Alix said with a shrug, standing up and putting the pillow down. “How is Marinette?”</p><p>“She is okay for now, but how are the two younglings?” He asked softly, his dark face lightening.</p><p>“I’m okay, my wounds are mainly healed, it’s… amazing!” Marinette spoke up, the young man looking between his partner and his older self, trying to take in all features about him. He only could focus on his words or small details about him before, never on how he had aged.</p><p>His older self stood there, broad and tall, very tall. His muscles filled the shirt, leaving it slightly baggy, his scars stood out on his arms, cuts and slices, they were pale and seemed old. His hair was longer on top and faded under, a few curls falling over his forehead, his green eyes sadder than he had ever seen them, he had no lines, and his jaw was chiselled, he was the perfect model, all perfect angles and perfect skin… besides the scars. But… His face was sad, he seemed worried always, almost like he was worried to move or… to make the wrong move. <em>He killed Lila… No wonder he looked so stressed. </em>Adrien looked down to make sure Marinette still had hold of him, she was speaking but he wasn’t hearing. Things were whizzing in his head. He looked over at his older self who was eyeballing him, his brow cocked. He shook his head and tried to listen.</p><p>“-I can’t do that… I don’t know how?” Marinette was speaking, he didn’t know about what, he felt his heart speed up.</p><p>
  <em>He killed Lila… what if he had to kill?</em>
</p><p>“Adrien?”</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t think he could… but… he was willing to kill to protect her… he would do anything to protect her... </em>
</p><p>“Adrien, are you okay?” The hand left his thumb, pulling his face gently towards the blue eyes staring at him. “You’re sweating, what’s wrong?”</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, and nothing came out. Suddenly his head was pulled the opposite way by strong hands, he met green eyes and his heart stopped. He felt like a child again. His older self was staring at him with furrowed eyebrows, a serious face and he looked concerned.   </p><p>“Breathe. Now.” The words broke through and he could hear fully, his breathing slowed down, and he just stared back. “You’re next. So, calm down.” He nodded, “Tomorrow you will be healed, and then I will answer your questions. But for now, get some rest, clean yourselves off, and…” he paused, “welcome to your new home for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>Adrien nodded, watching his older self go to the drawers and pulled out 3 white towels, Marinette was watching him and slid out of the covers, Adrien looked over at her and froze, she was in her underwear and bra, his cheeks heated up. He had seen her in her suit countless times, it was skin-tight, but now… Her skin was pale, dirt and soot covering it in places, her muscles stood out, firm and strong, and her new wounds were pink and stood out against her pale skin. <em>Her pale, beautiful skin.</em> He had seen her earlier but his adrenaline never really allowed him to notice her in her... condition. He couldn’t look away, she was magnificent. She was a goddess to him, her torn bandages fell to the floor as she pulled it from the back of her sport bra, it fell to the floor, revealing her back to him, he was in awe. <em>In awe? He was in love.</em> He watched her walk across the room, and she was wrapped up in a towel by his older self who had his eyes on him.</p><p>He watched his older self wrap his partner in the large towel, she looked so small compared to him, so delicate, he didn’t blush or act like a fool, he acted grown up, responsible, and he looked at Adrien with a look of… understanding? He tore his gaze away and looked at the floor, he needed to sort his head out.</p><p>“Adrien? Can you hear me?” He snapped his head back and saw Alix standing in front of him.</p><p>“Huh?” He blinked.</p><p>“You kind of spaced, Marinette is going to have a shower, but you can’t until you’re healed so would you like me to clean you off a bit?”</p><p>“No… no thank you.” He replied to Alix politely, “I… my head feels weird.”</p><p>“You need rest kid,” Plagg spoke up, flying into Adrien’s eye line, “you need sleep, that’s an order, kid.” Adrien nodded, sliding down against the pillows, his head was spinning. “Rest, now.”</p><p>Adrien felt sleep take over very quick after that, darkness taking him.</p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>Marinette woke up, her head throbbed, and her vision was blurry, she shook her head and sat up, the kwamis flew away, Tikki staying.</p><p>“Tikki? What… Where is Adrien?” She asked softly, looking around her room, the warmth it usually gave off was missing.</p><p>“He’s with the younger you and Adrien, it’s okay, I checked on them, they are okay, and you have healed almost fully.” Tikki replied, stroking Marinette’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m… okay?” She asked softly.</p><p>“You are, the medallion worked exactly how we hoped! You’re okay!” Tikki exclaimed, smiling broadly.</p><p>As Marinette slid out of bed Adrien walked in, gasping as he ran over and supported her, “Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?” He asked, eyes looking concerned.</p><p>“Adrien, calm down-” She started.</p><p>“NO!” He burst out, “Enough!” Marinette blinked at him in surpise, Tikki flying away. “Enough Marinette! You need to stop thinking about everyone, and you need to start thinking about me!”</p><p>Marinette looked at him, blinking, she didn’t know what to think, he was angry, but why?</p><p>“I know I'm being selfish, I know! But I sat there for months, fuck, I stayed there for a year! You cannot just take on people’s hurt and leave me alone! What if you died?”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to-“</p><p>“Shut up! Just shut up, please! I killed for you! I wanted to die for you! But instead of me dying, you almost did! And then tonight you chose to make me sit at your bed side again.” Adrien looked hurt, his eyes full of pain, full of agony. Marinette didn’t know the pain he felt in those months during that year, and she hurt him.</p><p>“I’m -”</p><p>“Don’t apologise.” He said, picking her up in a bear hug, “Don’t you ever apologise to me.” He buried his head in her neck, tears wetting her skin as she blinked in shock, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. It had been over a year since she saw him like this, maybe she had pushed him too far. “Don’t… please, my love, just… don’t.”</p><p>“It’ll be okay my sweet kitty,” she whispered, “I’m okay, I promise, what’s happened?” She asked softly, her feet softly touching back down on the floor. He let go of her slowly, his face wet from tears. “Adrien… Talk to me.”</p><p>He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and lead Marinette back to sitting on the soft bed, sitting next to her and taking her hand. “Little bug is fine, she’s in the shower.” He spoke softly with a sniff, “Alix is still her cocky self, oh and she’s been telling our secrets.” He said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes, Marinette chuckled softly, stroking his hand. “Mini me is the same, he’s passed out currently.” He dropped back onto the bed, wiping his nose again and letting out a deep sigh. Marinette lay back with him, lying on her side and examining his face, memorising the small lines only she ever noticed. “Did I always used to look at you like a lost lovesick puppy?”</p><p>This made Marinette laugh at that question, “As chat noir? A little more like a lost lovesick kitten.” She joked, earning a look from him, “Adrien, you didn’t look at me the way you used to look at Ladybug, and you know it.” She said, poking his shoulder, “I was the lovesick puppy over you if I remember correctly.” Adrien chuckled, a chuckle that always made her skin heat up. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I just saw my younger self fawning over mini Marinette in her underwear.” He said, causing Marinette to burst out in a giggle fit, “not funny! Probably the first time the poor guy has even seen a half-naked woman ever. Oh, shush!” He playfully nudged her, softly laughing himself. “I watched him, he froze and had this look on his face… Reminded me of a deer in headlights. If the deer wanted to marry the headlights.”</p><p>“Let the boy be in awe.” She said softly, inching closer and snuggling into his bicep, resting her cheek on his arm and closing her eyes with a hum. “He just found out her identity, and I’m pretty sure he has a bit of an oxygen depraved brain currently, looks like he was strangled pretty bad.”</p><p>“Yeah, you didn’t even see the full extent, he took a beating.” He said softly, looking up at the ceiling. “Those kids got beat up badly…” He went silent, Marinette listening to his breathing. “You are going to have to heal him tomorrow, aren’t you?” He asked softly.</p><p>Marinette opened her eyes and looked up at him, resting her chin on his bicep, feeling his muscle tense to keep her head up. “It will be okay, we will take it slow, and we will then have two healed or semi healed heroes for us to teach.” He looked at her finally, “we should be more worried about the fact that we have two teenagers in our house who just found out who the other is.”</p><p>Adrien raised his brows, “so… like what, should we… stock the room with condoms?” Marinette gasped at what he said and sat up, giggling as she smacked him, he laughed and curled up in defence against her soft attacks. “Hey! I’m being serious! Don’t need the youth being unsafe now do we?” Marinette giggled even more, Adrien catching her hand gently as she tried to smack him again.</p><p>“Let’s just focus on getting them better before we give them the sex talk.” Marinette giggled, her faced furiously red. “Now, let’s make a training plan for them.”</p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>“Sorry!” Marinette winced as she saw Adrien cringing in pain. She was sitting in front of him with a cloth and a bowl of hot water. She was dressed in a blue baggy t shirt that hung on her, and grey sweatpants. Her long hair was wet, falling to the middle of her back, dripping slowly onto the bed. She was cleaning Adrien’s face off as best as she could, she had already cleaned his hair and done her best on his shoulders. “Do you want me to stop?” She asked softly.</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay, you’re doing great!” Adrien encouraged her, smiling as much as he could with his scabbed lip. He was sat in just a new pair of sweatpants, his chest and wounds exposed. Marinette nodded, smiling sheepishly before she carried on cleaning him off. It had been a few hours now, darkness had fallen over Paris and the two young adults were alone in the bedroom, Alix had gone to the other adults, and they could smell something being cooked downstairs. Marinette had forgotten all about food, it had been such a busy day and now she could feel her stomach growling. She kept her eyes on what she was doing, trying not to look at the muscles on Adrien’s chest, or how they tensed when she touched a sensitive spot. She needed to concentrate, she couldn’t get all gooey for Adrien when he was injured, not now. “Marinette?” She blinked and looked up, meeting his worried gaze, his soft green eye watching her, examining her face, seeing his swollen shut eye made her stomach turn with guilt.</p><p>“Sorry, I just don’t like hurting you.” She replied softly, dipping the cloth back into the water which was slowly turning brown.</p><p>“You aren’t, you’re helping me, like you always do!” She looked at him and blushed, he seemed so confident, and his smile made her heart flutter. That’s when she saw it and wondered if her happy and easy-going Adrien would end up so serious and so… careful as the Adrien from this time. “What’s on your mind? You seem to have a lot on it.”</p><p>“I…” She opened her mouth and then sighed, “I’m just worried, you’re injured, I have no clue what world we left behind, and…” She looked down at the cloth in her hands, biting her lip.</p><p>“I won’t change.” Adrien reached out and lifted her chin softly, she looked at him, meeting his eye. He was smiling sweetly, his brows furrowed slightly. “I promise.”</p><p>“It’s not that-”</p><p>“Hey! I know. I know. He… I know what you are worried about, and I promise I won’t change, I can’t promise that I won’t…” He stopped, mouth still open, he looked away, sniffing and clearing his throat. “I will always be here bugaboo, how I am now!” He looked back at her and smiled that sweet smile.</p><p>She chuckled softly, “Promise?” She asked softly, taking his hand and gently starting to clean in.</p><p>“I purromise.” This made her laugh, feeling his gaze on her. They sat in silence for a while well she cleaned him off. He held back on his winces, keeping as still as possible. Making jokes now and then to keep her spirits up. Very chat noir of him. Soon, she was done cleaning him off and helped him into a baggy black t-shirt.</p><p>Alix brought up two platefuls of food, telling them to stay in the room and to get some sleep, explaining she would collect the plates from outside their door once they were done. They never questioned it, nodding their heads and eating in silence. The days before hitting them hard, and soon their plates were outside the door and Marinette was standing in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She was sharing a bed with Adrien tonight, Alix had taken up residence in the other bedroom, so she was having to share with Adrien.</p><p><em>Adrien</em>. She sighed and looked at herself, her blunette hair was dry now, hanging slightly messy compared to her usually neat appearance, her cheek was still sensitive, a light pink covering where her wound used to be. She felt small in the oversized clothes, and her face was pale, that could be because of her injuries still healing, or it could be because she was terrified.</p><p>She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, “you can do this! You <em>can</em> do this!” She hissed at herself, taking another deep breath and turned, opening the door slowly and peaked out, watching Alix walk away from the bedroom door with their plates, she could hear Adrien’s deep voice downstairs talking with his wife, they seemed to be strategizing. She took a step out, closing the door behind her and padded towards their door, stepping in and closing the door softly. She held her breath and turned around, seeing that Adrien was looking out the window across the room, she let the breath go and slowly walked over.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” She asked softly, placing a hand on his arm.</p><p>He looked down at her hand and then up at her smiling softly, he looked exhausted. She wasn’t surprised, they had only had a few hours of sleep in the last 48 hours. “Yeah… Look how different it looks out there.” He nodded towards the window. Marinette blinked and looked out, pulling the curtain open more and stepping next to Adrien. The stars shone bright, and the lights of Paris shone brighter, but it all seemed so far away. The house was a lot further out of the city, probably for privacy and also to get away from the pain of the last fight she thought. But he was right, it looked… different. She couldn’t put her finger on it.</p><p>“It’s beautiful…” She whispered, a small smile on her mouth. She watched the flickering lights of a plane high up flying over, then letting her bluebell eyes fall onto the Eiffel Tower, it seemed bigger in the distance, blue and green lights flickering on it. “Wow… Does it look bigger?” She asked softly, she waited for a response, and after a little while she tore her gaze from the lights and looking over at Adrien who was looking over at her with a look that turned her cheeks red, her stomach fluttered, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was looking down at her, a soft smile on his face and his eyebrows creased softly, his green eye was searching her face, settling on locking eyes with her.</p><p>“Yeah… It really is beautiful.” He whispered softly, her lips parting as she stared back. He smiled more, placing a hand on top of hers that lay on his arm. He seemed like he was about to speak again but they were interrupted, and both spun around when they heard Plagg.</p><p>“C’mon kiddos, it’s time for shut eye! It almost midnight.” He chimed, settling on the chair with a triangle of camembert, Tikki settling next to him with a cookie.</p><p>Marinette blinked out of her trance and heard Adrien clear his throat, letting go of her hand and closing the curtains. Marinette walked over to the bed and gently pulled the covers back a bit, their bloody and burnt clothes sitting on the floor in a pile next to her side, she froze when she saw them, duvet in hand, all the memories of their fight overwhelming her. She froze, staring at them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She lay on the floor, her transformation fallen, Tikki was eating slowly next to Marinettes head. She was staring at the sky, she couldn’t see any stars, only smoke, she couldn’t hear cars, only explosions and distant screams in the back of the ringing in her ears. Her trousers were burnt up, she was in a lot of pain, her muscles ached, and she was filthy. She could hear Chat Noir in the distance, he was panting and speaking to Plagg. He had just been strangled in front of her, she managed to get him free, but he had lost consciousness. Ladybug had dragged him into hiding, knowing he was going to let go of his transformation, she had got him to safety and ran to find her own shelter a few feet by. And as she found one and her transformation fell, she was hit by a blast, hitting the wall and falling onto her back. Now she finally had her breath back and the ringing was fading. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ladybug? Can you hear me?” She finally heard the words, “Ladybug!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m okay.” She croaked, hearing him sigh in relief, she slowly sat up, wincing and looking down at her legs, they were dirty and red, but her trousers had taken most of it, singed almost to her knees, cuts covering her. She felt a pain on her cheek and lifted her hand to it, crying out in pain when she felt the slice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Ladybug? What’s wrong?” She heard the panic in his voice and heard him scrambling to his feet. “Are you hurt? I’m coming over!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop! Don’t come here, I’m in my civilian form!” She called out, leaning against the wall with a wince. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care! Right now, is not the fucking time!” She rolled her eyes, she knew he was pissed, he started coughing, catching her attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you ok? Don’t move.” She called out, coughing into her hand, freezing when she saw blood, she blinked and wiped it down on her shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me! I’m coming over!” She blinked and started to scramble to her feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO!” She yelled, “Stop! Chat, no! I’m fine!” She started to panic, Tikki was still eating, and she couldn’t rush her, this would be her 5<sup>th</sup> or 6<sup>th</sup> time transforming. “I’m fine! Just stay there.” She called out before she started coughing again, leaning back on the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ladybug? What’s happening? Ladybug? Ladybug!!??”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Marinette?” She blinked and looked away from the clothes to see Adrien next to her, he looked concerned. He had his hand on hers that was holding the duvet, leaning down slightly and searching her face. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.</p><p>“Yeah… just got lost in thought.” She replied, shaking her head and smiling up at him. He didn’t look convinced and looked down at the clothes and then back at her. He seemed to have a look of understanding and squeezed her hand before letting go. He walked over to pile of clothes and paused before he picked it up, limping over to the door and opened it, dumping the clothes outside. Before the door was closed Marinette heard the adults were still downstairs, hushed whispers.</p><p>Adrien closed the door and walked over to Marinette, pulling the covers down and helped her into bed to her surprise. She blinked up at him and lay down, sinking into the soft pillows, watching him with a soft expression as he pulled the duvet up. His eyes on his work, concentration on his face. She watched as he slowly tucked her in with such gentleness and caring that she had seen from Chat Noir many times. Once he was done and realised what he did he blushed softly, looking at her face, and cleared his throat. He smiled while rubbing the back of his neck, and limped over to the light switch, turning it off, the darkness enveloping them. Marinette blinked, looking around in the dark, she felt the bed sink next to her and she froze, she looked towards where Adrien would be, her hand reaching out instinctively before she could stop herself, brushing against his own hand, making her breath stop.</p><p>She blinked and heard him gasp slightly. “Sorry.” She whispered, starting to pull her hand away but was stopped when he gently took it.</p><p>“No…” He breathed, “it’s okay.” Marinette swallowed the lump in her neck, eyes searching for any sign of where Adrien was or how close he was to her. “You know you never have to apologise to me… m’lady. You know that.” He whispered back to Marinette who turned her head and was facing him now, feeling his warm, sweet breath on her face as he spoke.</p><p>Her heart was thumping in her chest, she was convinced he could feel it, convinced that the bed was shaking on each beat. Their fingers slowly laced together while they lay there in silence. Staring at each other in the dark.</p><p>“I’m… sorry,” Marinette whispered, “if you were… disappointed that… Ladybug was me.” She gulped and looked away, her eyes adjusting more and more every second. </p><p>“Why would I be disappointed?” He whispered back, his breath on her cheek making her heart flutter.</p><p>“Because I know… I know how you felt about Ladybug, and Marinette is just… Marinette.” She replied.</p><p>“Just Marinette?” He asked in confusion, “Marinette, there is nothing ‘just’ anything about you. You are… well you are the most amazing person I have ever or ever will know. And that was before I knew your secret identity as Ladybug.” Marinette blinked and looked towards him again, her eyebrows raised. “You are something special, you always have been, and everyone knows it.” She felt his hand tighten on hers, her cheeks getting redder and redder. “I wasn’t disappointed.”</p><p>“You… you weren’t?” She asked softly.</p><p>“No, I could never be disappointed in anything you do.” He replied with a light chuckle, “you’re my lady, I will have your back no matter what, I’m your biggest fan remember? And it just so happens that I am one of Marinette’s biggest fans too.” Marinette giggled at that, covering her mouth with her free hand. “Never think I am disappointed by knowing it’s you. I should be asking if you were disappointed it was me.” He snorted.</p><p>“Me? Disappointed with you? Adrien? Wh- never!” She babbled in a hushed tone, “I was just… shocked! You and chat noir are just so different! I mean, not so different, because you are the same people, but different in a way that-”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Adrien said with a haughty laugh, “I get what you mean, chat noir was my escape from everything. So, I get why it was a shock.” They were silent for a minute before he spoke up, “hey, it’ll be alright, we will fix everything. I’m not going anywhere, we will fix this, together, like always.” Marinette nodded, gripping his hand tighter, feeling his thumb stroking the top of her hand. “Get some sleep, I’ll be right here.”</p><p>Marinette nodded and felt her body slowly start to relax, everything she had kept in slowly left her body, all that mattered was the hand in hers, and if she had hold of it, she would be alright. They didn’t speak again, but they never let go of each other, falling asleep eventually. Before they drifted off peacefully, Marinette noticed they had somehow moved closer, her head on his good shoulder as he lay on his back, her free hand gripping onto his shirt, and her other hand still intertwined with his between them, his head resting on hers. She felt safe. Darkness took over, and for once, Marinette was at peace.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Adrien woke up feeling groggy, his muscles were aching, and he felt like he had been hit by a train. He blinked the blurriness away, feeling like his head was miles away. Once his eyes adjusted and his vision returned, he saw a low light around him, sun streaks dancing on the ceiling. He swallowed dryly, and that’s when he felt the weight on his arm. He blinked and looked down in confusion, seeing Blunette hair peaking out from the duvet. That’s when he remembered who it was.</p><p><em>Marinette…</em> She was fast asleep, clinging to his arm, her legs pressed against his. He didn’t think she could get any closer if she tried besides lying on top of him. Her face was buried in his bicep, her hair in a mess, half across his chest and the rest covering her face. He smiled, reaching over and brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and stroking her cheek softly, making sure not to wake her. She looked so peaceful, curled up so cutely, her lips parted slightly, her breath warm on his arm. He lay there for a little while just staring at her, examining her features, how she felt against him, and how tightly she gripped onto him.</p><p>He was dragged from her face when he heard the door opening slightly, snapping his head across, almost as if on defence. His older self poked his head through, before slowly walking in. His hair was messy, and he had black, tired bags under his green eyes. He was in a red t shirt with black sweatpants on and white socks, he looked tired, but had his same concentrated face on as usual.</p><p>“Everything ok?” He asked softly, leaving the door open slightly, padding his way over.</p><p>“Yeah, she is still asleep.” Adrien replied, looking down at the girl clutching onto him.</p><p>“Okay, best we do it now then, while she is still asleep.” The older man said, gently walking over to her side and gently untangling her arms, tucking a pillow in as a replacement. The youngster watched in confusion, <em>do </em><em>what</em><em>?</em> But he slid out from the duvet and followed Adrien. He stopped at the doorway, looking back. Marinette was shifting around, snuggling up to the pillow.</p><p>He followed Adrien down the stairs and through to the lounge. He blinked, it was a lot more chaotic than what he had seen the day before. The dining room table was covered in papers, books piled up. The couches looked like they had been slept on, that evident by the sleeping older Marinette on the couch his partner had been on the day before. She had a blanket over her, her short hair a mess and her mouth hanging open as she snored softly. Alix was looking out the window, her back to Adrien, humming softly. He saw on the clock hanging on the wall that it was around 5:30am. No wonder both Marinette’s were asleep. He slowly followed behind, his curiosity sparked.</p><p>“What exactly are we doing?” He asked softly, Alix turning at the sound of his voice.</p><p>“Before we do anything, we need to discuss a few things. Man to man.” Adrien replied, leading him past the dining room table and the bookcase walls, towards the door that the older man had stormed into the day before. Adrien blinked, and followed him in. He was shocked when he walked into a room that was a lot bigger than he thought a room hidden behind a bookcase would be.</p><p>The walls were giant windows, the rising sun shining through. Vines dancing over them, a private garden behind it fenced off by tall hedges. Flowers bloomed outside, waking up with the sun, the grass green and perfectly trimmed. Everything about the garden screamed 'Adrien'. Pristine, in order, with a small statue in the middle of chat noir’s extended staff with Ladybug’s yoyo spiralling around it, with what seemed like waves coming out from the floor, splashing up. It was made from polished grey stone.</p><p>There was a hardwood desk with papers on it, it was very neat, computer screens taking up a majority of the space. One wall of books framing a white board covered in scribbles about designs and other fashion information. Adrien walked over to behind his desk and slumped into the big, white desk chair, leaning back against the leather.</p><p>“Sit.” He said gently, pointing to the two chairs on the other side of the table. Adrien nodded and sat down, gulping. He felt like he was being interrogated. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>He blinked, he wasn’t expecting that. “W-what?”</p><p>“You must have questions, so ask them. I would much rather you ask me now, and get it off your chest.”</p><p>“What…" he cleared his throat, "what happened? To you?” He asked slowly, his older self-raising his eyebrow at him.</p><p>“To me?” Adrien asked, “In what sense?”</p><p>“You seem so… serious, so…”</p><p>“So much like our father?” He asked with a laugh. Adrien gulped and nodded. “I’m not always like this,” He answered, his facial expression relaxing, looking more like the Adrien that he was used to seeing in the mirror everyday in his time. “Once I knew who Marinette was, knew who ladybug was, I allowed myself to be more relaxed in my civilian form, and…” He sighed, “it helped cope with my father’s arrest, kept me busy. I was 18, I was running the company while going to school and dealing with the trial, and I had my freedom, but it gained attention from a certain person who always had a… grudge so to say against me.” He sighed, placing his hands behind his head, leaning back and placing his feet crossed over on the table. “I was cheerful for years, I still am, but I choose my times now. I choose where I am serious, where I am mature, where I am needed to make jokes, and where I need to take control of the situation to protect those I love.” He looked over at his younger self, “I realised not everything is black and white, not everything is schedules and then escaping for patrols. My life is my own now, I am not hiding behind a persona anymore.” He sat up, dropping his legs, leaning on his knees as he leant forward. “I am how I am because I am a grown up.” Adrien blinked in response, “I am 27 years old, high school was a long time ago, and… I have had to do a lot of stuff to protect my family. I have a wife, I run a company, I am a busy man.”</p><p>“And you… you have…” He gulped, feeling the gaze fall on him in a serious way. “You- “</p><p>“I killed someone. Yeah.” He scoffed, looking down, “I did.” He nodded, leaning back. “I had no choice.” He looked down at his hands, “it wasn’t easy, but… my wife was dying, and Lila… she was going to make sure Marinette would die. So… I made a choice, I could have done something different, maybe, but I had seconds before that sword was going to hit her. So, I made a choice, and I saved the woman I love. I saved my future.”</p><p>“Do… Does it affect you?” Adrien asked softly, looking down at his own hand.</p><p>“Yes. Every night, every day, every minute. But more about what affects me is that I watched my wife die so many times and be brought back, I watched knowing she got hit because she was so focused on disciplining me for my foolish behaviour, and suffered my own injuries on top of that from healing me, because I didn’t know when to act goofy, and make jokes, and when to be serious and think two steps ahead.”</p><p>The words echoed in Adrien’s head, he looked at his older self who looked at him with a soft expression. Adrien got it. He finally understood. He lived two lives his whole teenage life, he had to act a certain way for his father, and then was fully free and let go completely. And he got it now, his older self was free to be whoever, but knew how to act in certain situations… on his own terms.</p><p>“You… You’re free.” Adrien said softly, looking up at his older self.</p><p>“That I am. Marinette… she saved me. I alwasy thought chat noir saved me but...” He sighed, “Marinette and I have had a wonderful life together, 8 years together, almost 4 years of marriage, we have suffered many losses, many. But we have laughed, we have lost, we have lived our lives.” He smiled, “We were about to start a family, but… things change, and we take them on, and we move on.”</p><p>Adrien gasped softly, “We… we stopped you starting a family, that’s why…”</p><p>“Why I’m pissed?” He asked with a raised brow, “It’s part of the reason, but I don’t like seeing people in pain. And seeing you two show up on death’s door, seeing a girl I hadn’t seen for over 8 years, a girl who was injured just like my wife was injured. I’m pissed because my cousin cut you guys up, strangled you, and he is doing fuck knows what back in your time. So yeah, I am pissed, but not ever at you two kids.”</p><p>Adrien relaxed at that, nodding, sinking into the chair. He chewed his lip and looked up, his blonde hair falling partially over his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.</p><p>“Why are you sorry?” Adrien asked sitting up, his brows furrowed in confusion. “You didn’t do anything. Never be sorry for being injured or messing up because you weren’t strong enough.” He stood up and walked over leaning on the desk and looking into his one good eyes, “you protected your lady. You did good. Now, we need to sort you out, so you can keep protecting her.” Adrien nodded, taking a deep breath. “want to stay here for a bit?” Adrien nodded, his older self nodded, standing up and patting his shoulder. “Take your time.” He watched as his older self left, and he sighed, leaning back, letting his mind wander as he watched the sun hit the statue.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Adrien sat on the couch, leaning into his hand and staring forward, his wife’s legs draped over his lap as he thought over the million thoughts in his head. It had been a few hours now, his younger self had made his way back up to the room after devouring some breakfast, limping away with a whole plate of croissants under his arm. His mind had been busy, he was thinking over everything and anything.</p><p>“Hey.” He felt his small wife’s legs move slightly, and his head snapped towards her, a soft smile taking over his face, the soft expression only she really saw appearing. “You ok, kitty?” She asked softly.  </p><p>“Hey, yeah, don’t worry about me. Did you sleep well? I was worried about you sleeping on the couch.” He replied, stroking her shin lovingly with one hand, taking her hand with the other.</p><p>“I’m okay, I asked if you are okay though.” She said softly, “you have your serious face on.”</p><p>“My serious face?” He asked with a laugh and a cocked brow.</p><p>“You get your serious face when you’re worried, you have worn it a lot the past 48 hours.” She said, sitting up, scootching closer and curling into him, causing him to smile more and bundle her up his arms, kissing her head, neck and cheeks, giving her all the love he could with his kisses.</p><p>“I am only serious when I need to be, bugaboo.” He joked, winking at her, a smirk on his face. She giggled and nuzzled into him. “The children are still upstairs, I went in today and they were cuddling.” He gossiped.</p><p>She gasped and looked up, “really? How close was the cuddling?” She asked sitting up a bit, seeming to be extremely interested.</p><p>Adrien laughed, “mini Mari was not letting go, I had to put a pillow there.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s so cute!” Marinette giggled, “young love, I remember when we used to be like that!”</p><p>“Used to?” They both jumped and looked over as Alix skipped in, claiming the recliner she slept on the night before, “I see you two, I see time, you two haven’t changed in the lovey dovey” she faked a gag, “department, trust me, you two are more in love than ever.” This caused the couple to giggle, not even bothering to move from cuddling.</p><p>They had stayed up all night talking, making plans, training programs, timelines they had to go to, they had everything planned. It was going to be hard, it was going to be long, but it could work.</p><p>“So, don’t worry. You guys are fine.” Alix chuckled, “Still as sickly as ever.” Marinette giggled and swung her legs off her husband’s lap, reaching over for her water. He watched her before he slowly got up with a stretch.</p><p>“Well, that’s always good to know that we are still the number one couple in our superhero forms and in civilian.” He smirked, winking at his wife cockily who rolled her eyes. “Never had any doubts though, have you seen my wife? Let alone me.” Alix gagged again, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Disgusting. I miss the shy Adrien from high school.” She said as she pressed the button on the recliner, the legs opening up, sinking into her chair.</p><p>“I wasn’t shy.” He said with a pout, “I was just quiet, and had to keep up my father’s image.” He defended.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, we all have some type of daddy problems.” She said with a bat of her hand.</p><p>“Uh, I don’t.” Marinette pointed out, raising her hand up.</p><p>“That’s very true,” Adrien agreed, leaning against the sofa arm, “must be nice, don't you think, Alix?” He joked with a wink.</p><p>“Go easy on Nettie, we can’t all have a great husband and a perfect family life.” Alix snickered, “I mean, to be fair, you did end up with kitty cat.”</p><p>“Hey! I am amazing thank you very much! What’s so wrong with me?” Adrien asked, feigning offence.</p><p>“Have you heard your puns?” Alix asked with a raised brow. “Let’s not even start on your jokes.”</p><p>Marinette giggled, “I love his jokes! His puns… they aren’t all bad.”</p><p>“Not- wha-”, Adrien stood up, eyebrows raised. “Aren't that- Don’t disrespect my puns like that, m’lady! They won your heart over, didn’t they?” He winked at her, a smirk spreading. Marinette rolled her eyes and they all laughed, feeling like they were back in high school again, joking around and living their life carefree in between akuma attacks. They all shared a look, a look of understanding. Alix spent most of her time making sure time flows naturally, and hardly has any time for herself. And Marinette and Adrien worked so much and only saw Alya and Nino ever now. </p><p>“Things are so different now, aren’t they?” Marinette said softly, catching Adrien’s attention. “How has it been years since everyone from school were all in the same room?” She looked between the two.</p><p>“Well, life happens,” Adrien replied, reminded of the conversation he had with his younger self, “Nino is constantly busy with his DJing and the kids.”</p><p>“Alya is always busy with her job and the kids, she usually camps out in my office doing her columns while the twins help me sew or try to anyway.” Marinette said with a giggle.</p><p>“Juleka and Rose are still travelling, I think they’re in Iceland now, Luka is travelling still with his dad doing concerts so he’s always busy.” Alix chimed in.</p><p>“After… After Sabrina died, Chloe moved to New York, she works with me on some projects remotely, but I don’t hear from her much anymore, last I heard she was getting married, I don’t know to whom though.” Adrien looked at Alix, “I… I don’t know about anyone else…” He felt guilty when he thought about it, they had all been through so much, and now it was like they were strangers.</p><p>“The last time we were all together, Sabrina included, I think was your wedding.” Alix said with a frown, “wow… that was… ages ago.” She gulped, resting her head on her fist. “Crazy…”</p><p>They all jumped when they heard someone clear their throat, looking over at the doorway to see Marinette and Adrien standing there. Adrien looked pale, leaning on Marinette slightly, “Sorry to interrupt, uh, I think Adrien has hurt himself, he’s bleeding a bit, I had a look, but I didn’t want to make it worse.” Marinette said softly, her hair was frazzled slightly, her closed crinkled and her eyes looked tired, she must have just woken up.</p><p>“Bring him over,” his wife replied, standing up and moved the blankets off the couch. “Let’s get him healed and then we need to have a talk.” They made their way over, Adrien wincing as he limped, letting out a gasp as he lay down.</p><p>The older Adrien watched with a clenched jaw, picking up the medallion and taking a deep breath. “Okay, you ready?” He asked his wife softly, taking her hand.</p><p>“Yeah.” She replied, squeezing his back before she turned to the young boy. “Tikki, spots on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chat Blanc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back, look who got something out of their dead brain lol, this gal! I'm currently doing another project and this so it took me longer than I was expecting! Next chapter might be a little longer and will be longer than this shorter chapter. I hope yall enjoy ^.^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Alternate timeline</em>
</p>
<p>Thunder cracked in the sky, rain showering over the ruins that used to be Paris. An eerie silence hung over the city like a blanket, no one in sight, the water draining into the pipes brown from rubble and blood. The Eiffel tower was destroyed, a dark figure standing on the remains, lightning flashing around them. They closed their eyes after looking out at the masterpiece they had made, it was perfect, it was magnificent! It was… exactly what he was sent back to do.</p>
<p>“Master,” his eyes shot open and he slowly turned, eyeing the girl in front of him with a distasteful expression, “I can’t find them anywhere. I sent out my illusions and still nothing, it’s like they vanished off the face of the earth.”</p>
<p>This wasn’t possible, he had made sure they couldn’t leave, the city was secure, Volpina had eyes everywhere, unless… “Fucking Bunnix.” He cursed, his black eyes filling with anger, “You won’t find them here. Not in this timeline anyway. I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance, ripped her apart and hid the parts throughout time.” He growled, pulling out his sword and slicing through a piece of metal in anger, watching it fall and crashing into the piles of death and destruction below. “I need those fucking miraculouses. I don’t care if you have to kill all of them to get them, understand?” He growled at the young girl who nodded, a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>“Understood, wouldn’t have it any other way.” She suddenly jumped and disappeared. God he forgot how easy it was to convince her to kill. He turned back to the view, clenching onto the grip of his saber. He needed this win, he wanted those miraculouses, he wanted that bitch and her pet dead.</p>
<p>He grunted and jumped off his stoop, jumping between what still structured roofs there were, heading towards his hideout, the only house that stood tall, undamaged, untouched.</p>
<p>His uncle’s house.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>
  <em>10 years ago- normal timeline</em>
</p>
<p>Ladybug and Chat Noir stood tall, they were bloody and bruised, but they had won. They pounded their fists and faced the man they had been fighting for years, he was on his back, his staff broken and a look of defeat on his face.</p>
<p>“Hawkmoth, your reign of terror has come to an end!” Ladybug exclaimed, “Hand over your miraculous.”</p>
<p>“Go to hell, you stupid teenagers.” He spat back, “I would rather die than willingly give up my miraculous to you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I can arrange that.” Chat murmured back with a disgusted snarl, his claws glowing green.</p>
<p>“Easy Chat.” She shifted and limped over to Hawkmoth, kneeling. “Last chance before I sic my kitty on you.” He glared at her before he actually did spit at her, recoiling back and wiping the spit from her face in disgust.</p>
<p>“That’s it.” Chat Noir boomed, walking over to the man and grabbing him by the tuft of his shirt, lifting him up with ease and snarling at him. “My turn, and I don’t ask nicely, I don’t ask at all actually.” Chat’s eyes glowed green, pupils in slits and full of rage.</p>
<p>Ladybug walked over and looked at the butterfly pendant, she had been after the missing miraculous for years, and there it was, right in her hand. “Time’s up, Hawkmoth.” And with that she pulled it off, purple light filling the room and Nooroo fell to the floor, eyes wide. The two superheroes blinked the brightness away before they both froze. Chat Noir dropped the man and took two huge steps back, his eyes wide and his face paling.</p>
<p>Infront of them lay Gabriel Agreste, his face bruised and his clothes filthy. He glared at the two of them, Ladybug stared in shock, eyes darting to Chat Noir in worry. Was he ok?</p>
<p>“G-Gabriel Agreste?” She stammered, blinking. <em>Adrien… Poor Adrien, his father… </em></p>
<p>“How… How COULD YOU!” Chat Noir exploded, he looked more furious than she had ever seen, he looked like he was out for death. “How could you do this to your son?” He stormed over to Gabriel, punching him in the face.</p>
<p>“Chat!” Ladybug grabbed his arm and pushed him back, getting between the two. She placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him. His heart was thumping under her hands, tears glistening his eyes and his mouth was in a snarl. He looked like he was ready to kill Gabriel. “Calm down… Hey.” She placed a hand on his cheek and made him look down at her, their eyes met and his features softened. “I got this, call the police. Get them here.”</p>
<p>“No! Not here! They’ll take her away, Adrien should at least get to say goodbye to her.” Gabriel exclaimed, trying to sit up, coughing up the blood in his mouth. They turned and looked at him in confusion, following his eyesight to a glass coffin hidden in vines and butterflies.</p>
<p>They stood in silence, their minds racing. It was Chat who stepped towards it first, slowly. Ladybug watched him as he did, his face was full of fear as he walked painfully slow to the glass coffin. And then he gasped and covered his mouth, turning away and suddenly vomited. Ladybug ran over to him and pressed a hand against his back, her heart beating fast. He shook his head, puking again as his shoulders shook.</p>
<p>Ladybug turned to the coffin, her eyes widening. She knew that face… She was Adrien’s mother, she looked like she was asleep but… she was pale, almost grey. How long had she been down here? Marinette knew she had disappeared 4 or 5 years before, no traces, no leads, no death certificate and no body. And here she was… all this time.</p>
<p>“What… What did you do?” Ladybug asked in horror, turning to Gabriel and gripping onto Chat Noir who was still bent over, trembling more.</p>
<p>“I was trying to save her.” Gabriel replied, “but you two wouldn’t let me. So now she will die.” He glared at them, “now my son won’t have a mother.”</p>
<p>“He hasn’t had a mother for years…” Chat Noir groaned out before retching, “you’re a monster.”</p>
<p>“How am I a monster? I was trying to save the love of my life!” He snarled back.</p>
<p>“You can’t save her, if she is gone then you cannot bring her back, even with our miraculouses. The price-”</p>
<p>“I already had someone’s life to trade, don’t worry.” Gabriel coughed and leant against the bars. “Monster is a very loose term.” He laughed, “I would call your little feline a monster, even you a monster, some would call the police monsters, call teenage girls causing problems in school monsters. Everyone is a monster in their own way.”</p>
<p>“No! She wasn’t a monster, no one is as big a monster as you.” Chat straightened and glared at the man. Ladybug looked at him with worry, he looked like he aged years in a few minutes. “You will never see the outside world again, you will rot in jail. I will make sure of it.” Chat turned and called the police as Ladybug gulped and stroked Nooroo’s head as they rested on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“We will make sure you never leave your cell.” Ladybug said with a disgusted look.</p>
<p>Soon the police arrived, they arrested Gabriel and escorted him out, Ladybug watched as they took him, the feeling sweeping over her like cold water. It was over… They got him. They finally got him. So why did it feel like they lost?</p>
<p>She looked over at Chat Noir who was standing at the base of coffin, staring. Something was wrong with him, she didn’t know what it could be but she knew it had something to do with the person who hid behind his bravado and his black mask. She walked over to him and stood next to him, staring at Emilie.</p>
<p>“Why… why does it feel like it isn’t over?” She whispered, her expression sad, her body aching, and her heart sore. She looked up at her partner, seeing the pain on his face, tears wet on his cheeks. He didn’t say anything, just stared. She watched as blood slowly trickled from the cut on his eyebrow, mixing with the wetness. He looked… broken. She took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling him grip onto her hand and leant his head against hers. “We won… but… Their son, he…” She had her mouth open, but no words came out, a tear falling. “He just lost everything.” Chat’s grip tightened and he sniffed, wiping his nose with his free hand.</p>
<p>“He won’t be missing much with that piece of shit gone, I think seeing his mother will… that will be him losing a lot.” Chat murmured, his eyes dark.</p>
<p>“Chat… Are you okay?” She asked softly.</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything, letting go and walked to the coffin, pressing a button and watching it open. A smell of lavender filled the air, Ladybug sniffed and felt her lip tremble. Her heart broke, she couldn’t even imagine what Adrien will be like when he sees his mother like this. Ladybug watched Chat with worried eyes, walking next to him and then stared at the woman. She heard a voice in her head whispering something, telling her to take the comatose woman’s hand. So she did, walking to her side and took her hand.</p>
<p>Staring at her beautiful face, she looked so much like Adrien, she looked peaceful, a small smile on her face. Chat took her other hand, tears streaming now.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you, Emilie.” Ladybug whispered, causing Chat Noir to gasp and look at her, eyes wide. She didn’t look up, eyes on the woman’s face. “You would have been so proud of your son,” Chat stared at her again, eyes wide, she didn’t see but she felt his gaze. “He is amazing, I haven’t seen anyone overcome what he has, and now with what I know I am even more amazed by him. He has become a man you would be so proud of and someone you would be so privileged to know. I feel privileged to know him.” She glanced up at Chat who had gone white, staring as his tears flowed more freely. “He is nothing like his father, I knew that before I knew who he was. Adrien overcame his father’s abuse and his neglect, and still has a heart of gold.” She reached over with her free hand, stroking her hair. “You can rest now, we will look after your son. <em>I</em> will look after him. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Ladybug…” Chat whispered softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Emilie. For giving us Adrien, and I am so sorry he has suffered and that he is about to suffer even more. And I am so,” her voice broke and she sobbed, “I am so sorry I didn’t find you sooner.” She dropped her head, her loose hair falling around her, it had fallen out in the fight. “I failed you, but I won’t fail your son. I swear to you, as the guardian, I will fix this. I will heal the hurt Gabriel Agreste has caused.”</p>
<p>Chat was about to speak when he gasped, Ladybug’s head snapping up as she stared at her partner. Then she saw it, what he was gasping over. His ring was glowing, but he was looking at her, she felt tingling in her lobes, and assumed hers were glowing too. They locked eyes for a second, something was happening, and she felt her heart start to race. It was like she was seeing him for the first time. Her body filled with love, warmth and… power.</p>
<p>That was when it happened, they both looked down at the woman and saw she slowly started to glow a golden glow. Chat’s eyes were wide, as were Ladybugs, and that’s when she felt it, the words slipping out of her mouth. “Miraculous Ladybug…” She whispered, her lucky charm across the room bursting into her magic ladybugs, swarming all around them, but they had a bright green aura around them. Marinette blinked and watched as they twiled around her and Chat, their hair blowing around, their wounds healing. Chat and Ladybug stared at each other, the world freezing. She saw him, his mask gone, as was her, but she didn’t see anyone but Chat, and she knew all he saw was Ladybug. She never saw a civilian, or recognised him, she saw the face she knew that was her kitty. And then time unfroze and the ladybugs swarmed around Emilie, both the heroes letting go and they were blown back, Chat somersaulted and landed on his feet, one hand on the floor. Ladybug landed on her back, coughing slightly as she did, still in shock.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and saw the green and red ladybugs were swarming around Emilie and had lifted her into the air, they shone bright, so bright Ladybug had to shield her eyes, seeing chat standing and staring. And as quickly as they came, they were gone, Emilie slowly floating back down into her coffin. They ran to her side, and stared at her then each other. Their eyes snapped down as they heard her groan, Ladybug gasping and clasping her hands around her mouth.</p>
<p>“What… M’lady what happened?” Chat asked softly, staring at the woman.</p>
<p>“I… I think we just… our miraculouses, they healed her.” Ladybug said softly, stepping back and looking around for help. She saw two EMTs crouched by the now fixed entrance, “Help! She’s alive!” They ran over and were calling into their radios, soon they were pushed aside by the first responders, they got Emilie onto the gurney and they were gone. Ladybug watched, eyes wide and she took a deep breath, feeling like it was her first breath in years.</p>
<p>Then everything crashed internally, and her legs gave way, collapsing to her hands and knees, sobbing freely. Everything she had been through for four years, all the stress, the responsibility, only confiding in Alya, keeping secrets from Luka to the point they argue constantly, her sleepless nights, her injuries, the people who have suffered, the numerous battles, the numerous times she lost chat in a fight. Everything. It was <em>over.</em></p>
<p>“Ladybug!” Chat cried out and ran to her, scooping her up and holding her to him, hugging her tight. “What is it? Are you hurt? Are you okay?” He asked frantically, pulling back and looking her over.</p>
<p>“I-I-I’m fine.” She blubbered, “it’s over,” she managed, “we did it, and we-we-we,” She sobbed, “we got him his mom back too!”</p>
<p>Chat sighed in relief, and laughed softly, “don’t scare me like me that!” He dropped his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and she sobbed, arms snaking around his neck and gripping on. “We did it, it’s over. You didn’t just save Paris tonight, you saved a woman who has been lost for years, you just saved that boy’s life too.”</p>
<p>“I should have found her sooner, I failed her and Adrien.” She sniffed and curled her fists up. She heard their beeps, panic setting in.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, hey, it’s okay. We can stay here as long as you like, just keep your eyes closed, okay?” He whispered, his soft breath warm against her face. She nodded and closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his, tears making their skin stick together more. Their transformations fell, and they clung to each other, their kwamis digging around between them to find their respective foods.</p>
<p>“Chat?” Marinette asked softly, nuzzling into her partners neck, Chat shifting under her and sitting Marinette on his lap, leaning against his shoulder, arms around her protectively.</p>
<p>“Yes, m’lady.” He answered, his voice different, softer, their disguises gone and their magic with it to keep their identities a secret. She recognised the voice but didn’t want to think like that. “You… sound different.” He spoke softly before she could talk, “your voice, its more… musical.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “you sound different too.” She replied, “Chat, what do we do now?” She asked softly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked, stroking her back gently.</p>
<p>“If it’s truly over… What do <em>we</em> do.” She opened her eyes, staring at the black colour of his shirt, seeing the blonde hair in the corner of her eye. “What do Chat Noir and Ladybug do?”</p>
<p>“Well, we patrol, we protect, and… we look after each other.” He responded with a sigh, kissing the top of her head.</p>
<p>“You won’t leave me?” She asked softly.</p>
<p>“What?” He exclaimed, “Never! I will never leave you!” He gripped her tightly, “I promise.”</p>
<p>Marinette sighed and snuggled into him, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No… Thank you. I can’t explain why, but you have… You have done so much today.” She closed her eyes, and smiled, not answering and breathing in his cologne.</p>
<p>"We did it... We... We did it." She sobbed a laugh, gripping his shirt.</p>
<p>"You did it."</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>
  <em>Present Day </em>
</p>
<p>It had been three days now since the young adults came crashing into the future, they were both healed as much as possible. Adrien was sore, his eye still blood shot but finally open and the bruising was gone, his eye socket slightly brown. His burns were gone, leaving sensitive skin in their wake, his cut on his arm almost fully healed but he would have a scar and all other small cuts were fully gone. He noticed his scar on his arm was like his older self’s, except his was a lot neater and had scarring from a third-degree burn around the thin scar.</p>
<p>He looked up from his arm, eyes falling on his partner who was in the garden, the kwamis flying around her, a smile across her face as she spoke to them, the two Tikkis sitting on her shoulders. He chuckled watching her being so natural with the other kwamis. He watched the other Marinette walking along behind, eagerly chatting away about who knows what.</p>
<p>His Marinette was radiant, her smile the same smile he saw for years, but now when he looked at her it was different. She had morphed from one person to two, suddenly he saw ladybug in her, and saw Marinette in ladybug. He had been in love with Ladybug for years, but suddenly Ladybug wasn’t an individual, wasn’t a mask anymore. She was everything. She was <em>Marinette</em>. And that… That was enough. He gazed at her, his green eyes sparkling, how was he so lucky that the most amazing person in his life was his most appreciated and admired person in his life. They were one. They were… the only person that ever mattered. No, <em>she</em> was the only one who mattered.</p>
<p>They had been outside for quite some time now, chatting away, he had stayed inside, his older self wanted to check up on his wounds as he wouldn’t let his wife fully heal him. He was happy to comply, not wanting to hurt anyone. Older Adrien walked into the room on the phone, speaking to who he assumed was his assistant. She had called numerous times, she seemed to speak to Adrien more than Marinette while the sun was up, and he could tell his older self hated it from his constant facial expressions while on call. Marinette never seemed to mind, receiving emails constantly, they were both so busy.</p>
<p>Adrien hung up the phone and sunk into his recliner, covering his face as he leant back, his lanky legs stretching out, “god dammit.” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Adrien asked his older self anxiously, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” He replied and dropped his hands, eyes fastened on the ceiling. “You never realise that your teen years are the best time of your life until you aren't a teen anymore.” He laughed, “now I run a company and I am always busy. I’ve taken leave and she still bugs me.”</p>
<p>“She likes to call you, huh?” The young man leant forward on his knees, looking over.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Adrien laughed harder, looking at his younger self. “Marinette always jokes that my assistant has a crush on me, but I think she’s just overwhelmed by the Agreste name than with me.” He sat up and ruffled his hair back into order, “after I built the name back up and rebuilt the company everyone loved it more than before, especially when I got some modelling photos from Chat Noir.” He smirked.</p>
<p>“Really? It must have been hard after… when it happened, and all came out.” Adrien gulped.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t easy, I’m not going to lie,” his face sombering, “I was lucky enough to turn eighteen very soon after, and Marinette never let me be alone," he looked down at his wedding ring and smiled softly, "she showed up and clung to me, filled me with her bakery goods, made me numerous pieces of fluffy clothing. And this was all before she knew who I was. Her, Nino and Alya, they saved me.” He smiled small before clearing his throat. “You doing ok?” He looked up from his ring and at Adrien. </p>
<p>“Yeah… I think so anyway. It’s all just… surreal. Last week I was doing a photoshoot and going out for drinks with my friends.” Adrien replied with a sigh, “now I have burns and scars from a villain from future, I know who my partner is, and I don’t know if anyone I know is alive.” He suddenly felt sad thinking of the home, his friends, and his father. “I… I saw Nino and he was running away, I never saw him again. I hope he got out.”</p>
<p>His older self was examining Adrien's face, “I hope so too.” He replied softly before he pulled his phone out again and stood up, walking over to the young man. Adrien eyed the fancy device, still adjusting to the new technology. “He’s my best friend still, you know,” Adrien raised his brow, looking down at the photo, “Alya and him got married six years ago, they travelled the world, Alya chasing superheroes and their stories, Nino studying different types of music and styles. They sent us videos daily.” He laughed, flicking through the photos of their best friends smiling in different countries. They looked older, Nino had a beard in some of the photos, Alya’s hair different colours and lengths in most of the photos. “Now they have twin girls, Alya works from home at the moment and Nino is quite successful, he is the top paid DJ in Paris currently.” This made Adrien smile.</p>
<p>“Here they are now,” He showed a photo of a muscular Nino, perfectly trimmed thick beard, glasses, he was tall, and looked… Mature. Grownup. No more headphones, no more cap, instead he wore a dark blue slim fit t-shirt and a black open buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had a huge sleeve tattoo on his right arm, a large goofy smile on his face and a laughing toddler clinging onto his arm. He looked so happy, he got everything he wanted.</p>
<p>Next to him stood Alya, she had her usual smirk on her face, her hair was shoulder length and curled, back to her normal colour he was used to in his time, she was dressed in black pants, a red button up blouse and a huge ring on her finger, she looked like she had just got home from work or an interview, her makeup professional. She had another laughing toddler in her arms, this one hanging upside down. The twins were identical, long dark hair, the same heart shaped faces and both looked like Alya, both had light golden brown eyes. They looked like the perfect family, they fit together.</p>
<p>“Meet their three year old girls, Lucie and Simone.” Adrien was in awe as he looked at the children, he could almost hear the laughter through the phone.</p>
<p>“They look so happy.” The young man replied, “do they live close by?” He asked as he pulled on his t-shirt and trousers.</p>
<p>“Down the road, Alya is usually wherever Marinette is if I’m honest, they are inseparable, with Alya working from home she just sticks to her and the kids follow suit when they aren’t at nursery. Marinette is like a second mom to those girls.” Adrien said with a loving smile, “we will be bringing them into this most likely, Nino is still Carapace but since Alya had the girls she gave up her miraculous voluntarily. We will need all the help we can get though, so we might need to drag her out of retirement.”</p>
<p>“Nino is… Master Fu let them keep the miraculouses?” He sat down in the chair and looked up at his older self.</p>
<p>“Master Fu?” His older self asked in confusion, “ Master Fu isn’t the guardian, he hasn’t been for over 12, maybe 13 years now,” he put his phone away and walked back to the couch but never sat down, instead he turned his back to Adrien and watched the girls outside, “Marinette is the guardian, so she makes the rules, and she is pretty good at it.”  </p>
<p>Adrien blinked, things were so different now. “Everything is so different, I-“ He jumped to his feet and turned to the windows, seeing the two women outside scream and jump back, the kwamis swarming inside. His older self was already moving by the time he was on his feet, he burst out the french doors but froze, eyes wide. This made Adrien's blood run cold and a cold sweat set in. If <em>he</em> looked scared then something was definitely wrong. He needed to get Marinette.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“You’ll do great Marinette!” Tikki squeaked, flying around with her other self.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I feel like I just have made things worse, you were injured and now our identities are-”</p>
<p>“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady.” A soft voice sang behind them, a familiar voice causing them to scream and jump back, the kwamis fleeing.</p>
<p>Marinette pushed her younger self behind her protectively, staring at shock at the akumatised hero in front of them. He was sitting cross legged, head hung with his white hair falling over his face, tears falling. He was fully white, and they both knew who he was. Marinette’s head snapped over to the French doors as her husband burst out, he looked ready to kill.</p>
<p>Marinette lifted a hand and shook her head, stopping him, looking back to the white kitty. “Chat?” She asked softly, pushing the young girl from behind her towards her husband, she stumbled towards him and was grabbed by strong hands and was shoved back into the house. She saw in the corner of her eye Adrien grabbing the young girl inside and pulled her behind the couch, Alix walking out next to her husband with a solemn face. Marinette slowly stepped forward, “Chat, what happened?”</p>
<p>“You… you left me… that is what happened… m’lady.” He murmured, shaking his head, the white hair swaying. “I waited, you came to save me and then… you left me.” The way he spoke broke her heart all over again. She felt fifteen again, staring at her broken kitty who sat for months waiting for her to show up.</p>
<p>“Chat I am right here, I never left you, what are you talking about?” She asked softly, taking another slow step, looking back at her husband who looked as if he was about to puke, the worry on his face scaring her more than what could happen if she spooked Chat Blanc. “Kitty, I’m here.”</p>
<p>“NO!” He exploded, his head snapping up, causing her to gasp and fall back, clambering back slightly, her eyes wide and tears building. “You left ME!” He was older, deep claw marks scarred into his cheeks, dragging from his eyes to his jaws. His eyes were a mixture of blue and red, half his mask peeling off, the skin under it scarred and rotten, half his eyelid missing. His body looked odd, blood staining his suit, his belt gone and his baton had been sharpened on the one edge. He looked like he was from a horror movies, and she hated horror movies. Marinette felt bile building and her hair stood up all over her body, a cold sweat setting in. He looked the same age as they did, how long was he waiting?</p>
<p>“Marinette…” Adrien warned, he had stepped closer, glaring at Chat Blanc, fists clenched.</p>
<p>“I didn’t!” She exclaimed quickly trying to fix the situation, pushing up and resting on her knees, “Please, kitty, I’m right here. Come here.” She held out a hand as she started to stand up, “Come here, kitty, I am here now. I didn’t know.” She eyed her own hand, gulping slightly, terror overriding her slowly. “Come on Kitty, Let me help you, you aren’t where you are meant to be.”</p>
<p>“Marinette, no! Get back!” Adrien yelled, Plagg flying next to his face.</p>
<p>“Adrien…” Plagg warned, looking nervous.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Chat Blanc suddenly smiled a very menacing smile, his teeth yellow and rotted, the only decent looking teeth were his canines that seemed to have grown into fangs, <em>or he had sharpened them</em>, “I am <em>right</em> where I am meant to be!” He snarled like an animal before thrusting for her hand.</p>
<p>“NO!” She heard the booming yell that sent fear down her spine, snapping her hand away as she saw a flash of green in the corner of her eye and then black tackle white. Marinette was pulled back by white gloved hands, turning around and seeing Bunnix behind her, frustration on her face.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand…” She muttered, pulling Marinette up to standing.</p>
<p>She turned her attention to the two Chats who had landed separately, the white mask fully ripped off now, the skin ripping off with it. She covered her mouth, feeling sick at the ghastly site in front of her. Blood and puss trickled from the fresh wound, she looked away, doubling over and throwing up.</p>
<p>“I am sick to <em>death</em> of seeing my face on anyone besides me!” Chat Noir exclaimed, pushing to his feet and grabbing his baton, “you aren’t well, <em>clearly</em>, you need some purrification.”</p>
<p>“I see, she replaced me with a copycat.” Chat Blanc hissed, an manic snarl on his face. <em>how was he not reacting to the mask coming off?</em> “Well, if I can’t have her… NO ONE CAN!” He jumped to his feet and raised his hand, calling his cataclysm, in return Chat Noir called his with a growl. They charged at each other, Marinette panicked and opened her mouth to call on her transformation but it was too late, their hands slammed together and caused an explosion that blew everyone back, Marinette hitting the wall of the small building in their garden, vines falling over her with a grunt, Chat landing next to her and dropping his baton as he landed on his face, Bunnix didn’t flinch, standing tall.</p>
<p>Marinette coughed and wheezed as she tried to sit up but someone grabbed her ankle and dragged her out from the vines, throwing her across the garden, hitting the grass hard and skidding to a halt, the air gone from her lungs as she rolled onto her back, staring up at the greying sky.</p>
<p>“MARINETTE!” She heard the yell, but faintly, she was coughing as she pushed up onto her elbow, wincing at her grazes, blinking the blurriness away. She looked up and saw Chat Blanc standing over her, his hand glowing. She gasped and felt her breath get faster as she stared at him. He was smiling a manic smile at her, blood and drool falling from the one side of his mouth, his protruding eyes examined her like she was his prey. She felt like his prey. Him looking at her like that made her feel small and helpless. She needed to transform. Now! She watched as Chat Blanc was suddenly pulled back as he lifted his hand to attack Marinette, flung across the garden by Chat Noir, Bunnix jumping out of the way, still not making any moves to attack, her eyes watching closely before she disappeared into her burrow.</p>
<p>Marinette blinked and shook her head, “Spots on!” She called her transformation, power filling her body, the pain going away and her eyes shot open. She didn't feel small or weak anymore. She wasn't prey. She was Ladybug. She ran over and threw her one yoyo, tangling Chat blanc in it and slamming him into the wall, landing next to her husband who growled at the akumatised man, looking relieved that she had transformed.</p>
<p>“How long has he been like this?” Chat asked as Bunnix stepped out of her burrow and next to them, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Well, I pulled Ladybug to his reality… 11 years ago.” Bunnix said softly, “but… I don’t know what happened. If Ladybug didn’t save him then why are we here?” Bunnix looked annoyed, “I don’t get it, he isn’t…”</p>
<p>“<em>11 years?!”</em> Chat cried, looking at his wife in shock who was just as shocked.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me, kitty!” Ladybug answered, “you know I stopped him and he was chat noir when I left.” She stopped him talking again, “this isn’t our timeline, kitty, like I said, don’t look at me.”</p>
<p>“HAHAHA," that tortured laugh sent chills down everyone's spines, brought bile up and all together just made them feel uncomfortable, "of course! It’s never HER fault!” The villain stood up, blood streaking down his face from his torn skin, the muscle visible, his eyelid gone completely, his eye protruding out. A flap of skin hanging over his cheek, partially hanging over his grin. “But this… this <em>will</em> be.” Chat Blanc charged at them, hand raised as it glowed white.</p>
<p>Chat flew to her defence, but it wasn’t needed as a green shell like protection fell over them, they all blinked in surprise and then noticed Carapace crouching behind them. Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, biting her lip slightly, Chat sighed, knowing what was about to come. Carapace looked pissed.</p>
<p>“Anyone want to tell me what the <em>hell </em>is going on?” Carapace asked while he stood up, towering over Ladybug, just taller than chat Noir, a face of thunder. She knew he hated it when he was left out.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask.” Chat snarled, “Apparently our dimensions are mixing.”</p>
<p>“What? What does that even mean?” Carapace asked in confusion, holding a hand to the shield with no effort as Chat Blanc was scratching at the shield, screaming like an animal, spit, snot and blood spraying everywhere. </p>
<p>“A few nights ago, we had 18 and 17 year old chat noir and ladybug burst through into our room, all fucked up.” Chat Noir said begrudgingly. “Bled all over my couch.”</p>
<p>“Wait, your moms couch?” Carapace asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Dude, that’s <em>my</em> couch!” He groaned with an annoyed look before frowning at Chat Blanc in annoyance as he screeched loudly and threw himself at the shield. Carapce’s shield was immune to cataclysm so they were safe.</p>
<p>“You can mourn the couch another time, can we please deal with this alter ego fucking freak!” Chat exclaimed, his claws glowing green, “I am sick of other people looking like me showing up. Drop it at my signal.” Carapace nodded, watching the superhero. “where is the akuma?”</p>
<p>“His bell.” Ladybug replied, “you can’t fight him alone! I won’t let you!”</p>
<p>“He is after you, I am not losing you to this horror looking zombie cat.” He looked at Carapace who nodded, Chat looked at hands and sighed, he hated this power and Ladybug knew it, this power was meant to be used at the most crucial moment. “Cataclysm claws.” He whispered, his eyes shining bright and his claws glowed even brighter, lengthening into sharp like talons.</p>
<p>“No!” Ladybug exclaimed, grabbing her yoyo and reaching out for Chat Noir.</p>
<p>Carapace dropped the shield long enough for Chat Noir to escape, and the two starting to fight as the shield covered the rest of them, Ladybug hitting the shield as she tried to follow. Chat was leaving big gashes on the white cat, his pupils in slits.</p>
<p>“Let me out Carapace!” She demanded, fists hitting the shield.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” He yelled back, wincing as a blast hit his shield, Chat Noir was slashing at the villain, missing each time now as Chat Blanc was getting more and more out of control.</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m serious!” She yelled back.</p>
<p>“Ladybug, he looks like something out of Pennywise’s wet dream! And he wants to kill you, my job is to protect you guys and I am <em>protecting</em> you!” Carapace yelled back, his brows furrowed. </p>
<p>“I am Ladybug!” She yelled back, standing tall, staring him down. “I am the guardian and I will not let you tell me what to do!” She looked at Bunnix and huffed, “Bunnix, burrow!”</p>
<p>Bunnix nodded and created a portal under Ladybug who disappeared despite Carapce’s disagreements, "Wha- hey! Bunnix! Oh for... fuck dude!" He groaned and dropped the shield, pulling his shell shield from his back and got ready to fight. Ladybug fell from the portal that appeared in the air, landing on Chat Blanc, wrapping him in her yoyo, wrapping her legs around his neck, twisting and slamming him back.</p>
<p>“Chat Noir! His Bell!” She yelled, fighting against the screeching Chat Blanc. Chat Noir ran towards her, his claws glowing and his face full of rage. As he reached the bell, Chat Blanc grabbed her thigh and bit down, causing her to scream and release him unwillingly, rolling away and staring down at her bloody thigh, the bite mark was huge. “What the fuck!” She exclaimed, growling and clenching her fists. Chat Noir sliced at Chat Blanc, slicing his stomach, blood pouring everywhere as he missed the bell.</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking touch her!” Chat Noir screamed.</p>
<p>“Lucky charm!” She called out, a small mirror falling into her hands. She gripped it and frowned, looking around. Now was not the time for something complicated.</p>
<p>Carapace charged forward, hitting Chat Blanc back then throwing his shield at him, smacking him in the face, blood spraying as the shield flew back. “Eww, what the fuck dude!” He exclaimed and shook the blood and what seemed to be snot off the shield, gagging.</p>
<p>“Ladybug, move!” Chat boomed, charging at her and body slamming her out of the way of a cataclysm sent her way, the mirror falling out of her hands. They rolled and finally stopped, Chat’s arms around her as he lay above her, she winced and grabbed her thigh, causing Chat to frown and look down at her bleeding leg. He growled and turned his attention back to the villain who was limping over to them, that large creepy smile on his tilted head, drool and blood dripping.</p>
<p>“Carapace, shield me,” She called out as she pushed Chat off and jumped to her feet, looking around for a solution. A green shield formed around not only her but Chat as well. She looked at the mirror and then at the sun, then eyed Chat Blanc. She grinned and turned to Chat who was on his feet again, “Chat, I need you to keep him busy, Carapce keep him back.”</p>
<p>“Anything for you m’lady.” He replied and jumped to action as the sheild dropped, their batons clashing as they fought. She ran for the mirror, diving and grabbing it as Chat Noir yelped as the sharp end of Blanc’s baton stabbed him in the shoulder. Carapace watched from a distance, his eyes dark under his hood.</p>
<p>Ladybug waited for an opening before she charged in, jumping and landing on Chat Blanc’s shoulders with her feet, jumping up into the air, his attention on her now as she turned in the air and angled the mirror at the sun, shining in his eyes, causing him to wince and cover his eyes, dropping his baton, allowing Chat to pull it out of his shoulder and throw it aside. “Now!” A shield formed around her as a cataclysm was shot her way blindly, disappearing as Ladybug went down hard, landing on Chat Blanc’s shoulders and locking her legs under his arms, green rope like shield locked around his body and her legs, locking his arms there.</p>
<p>“Chat! NOW!” she screamed as the villain started screaming as he was still blinded, his head flying around, teeth tearing up Ladybug’s thighs again, Ladybug bit her lip at the pain, watching at Chat charged and slashed the bell, the butterfly flying out. Ladybug jumped from his shoulders as the green disappeared, throwing her yoyo and capturing the akuma all before she landed, falling to her one knee, her one eye closed as she grimaced in pain. She gasped as the butterfly fell to the floor after she de-evilised it, it was dead. <em>Of course it was.</em></p>
<p>She glared and threw the compact mirror into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” She called, turning as the ladybugs swarmed around her, fixing everything but her injuries as was the usual now. Before her lay a now fixed Chat Noir, but he lay on the floor and didn’t move, face against the ground.</p>
<p>Carapace stared at the man on the floor, eyes darting back and forth from him and his friend. He gulped and sheathed his shield onto his back.</p>
<p>“Bunnix, what’s going on?” Chat asked as he stood back up, his face full of confusion as he stared at his other self, before his eyes turning to Ladybug, hurrying over to her.</p>
<p>“Stand back.” Bunnix said, stepping in front of them and frowning. She walked over to him and knelt down, sighing and dropping her head. “Burrow.” She whispered, a portal appearing under the man on the floor, they watched as he fell through and disappeared.</p>
<p>“What… Bunnix?” Ladybug asked in confusion as Chat helped her to her feet, his strong arms holding onto her like she was going to break. </p>
<p>“He… He was dead.” She said softly, “his timeline has disappeared now, don’t worry.” She sighed, her transformation falling. “Come on, let’s just… Let’s just get inside.”  </p>
<p>Carapace looked at them, his jaw set. “I’m calling Alya, whatever you two have failed to tell us about is very serious. Like, very serious.” He said pointing at them as he dropped his transformation. He was dressed in ripped black jeans, a green short sleeved shirt and a beanie. He pulled out his phone and stalked inside, flopping on the couch.</p>
<p>“What?” Ladybug whispered, turning her gaze from where the dead chat noir was and looking at Chat Noir who looked at her with worried eyes, examining her face. He didn’t say anything, just enveloped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and burying his face in her neck as both their transformations fell. He obviously felt her tense so he scooped her up bridal style, she wasn’t in any danger but she was sore. He looked at her with soft eyes, his brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“Never, and I mean <em>never</em> do that again.” He whispered as he walked across the garden and through the doors.</p>
<p>“Do what? Be Ladybug?” She questioned with a raised brow as she rested her head on his now healed shoulder.</p>
<p>“Put yourself in danger like that, you know I hate it.” Adrien replied, his expression pained.</p>
<p>She examined him and sighed, stroking his cheek, “you can’t protect me from everything, Adrien. You can’t throw yourself in front of everything. I am Ladybug, I am the guardian and I will be in harms way, but you know I will be okay.” She smiled as he sat her on the couch, crouching in front of her. “I have you, so I will be okay.”</p>
<p>He sighed and kissed her knuckles, standing up and looked over at the pale teenagers who were staring at Nino with wide eyes as he was talking on the phone, his lanky body draped over the one couch Marinette had been laying on on her death bed a few days prior. “Are you two okay?” Adrien asked as he walked over to the bookcase, pulling out one of Marinette’s hidden first aids.</p>
<p>“Uh…” younger Adrien gulped, “how did… how did you deal with him… so, uh,” He looked at his partner and gulped again.</p>
<p>“How did you take him down so quickly?” She asked for him, looking at them, actively avoiding Nino’s frown as he examined them.</p>
<p>Marinette chuckled and started unbuckling her jeans, Alix walking in and grabbing the tablet again, smacking Nino’s legs to move, glaring at him and slouched on the couch next to him as he bent his legs then casually draped one over her lap as she rolled her eyes and started typing on the fancy device.</p>
<p>The two teens watched as Adrien walked over and knelt infront of his wife, gently taking hold of her the waist of her jeans and started gently shimmying them off, averting their gaze instantly, the other adults not even flinching.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s ok.” Marinette assured them, wincing as her jeans were pulled over the bites, already red from her blood. “You need to get used to seeing others in these situations, you will be in them when treating wounds after battles if a lucky charm isn't used.” Adrien removed the jeans completely, putting them aside and opening the first aid kit silently, starting his work on treating the bites all over Marinette’s legs, injecting her with a serum just for her to help heal her from battles.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, dudes, I have seen almost everyone here almost naked, brings us all closer together.” Nino joked, as he grinned teasingly at the teens. He was surprisingly calm about the situation. “So, you two are from the past huh?” He asked with a raised brow, leaning on his fist and staring at his phone as he texted. “That’s wild, how old are you two?”</p>
<p>“Uh, w-we are 18, o-or almost 18.” Marinette stuttered out, staring at Adrien who was wrapping Marinette’s legs.</p>
<p>“Wow, blast from the past, wouldn’t you say.” He laughed, pulling his beanie over his eyebrows and chewing on the hem of the top of his shirt, staring at his phone. “uh, heads up, Alya is-”</p>
<p>Before he could finish his sentence the front door slammed open, causing everyone to jump, Marinette groaning and covering her face. “GIRL!” A yell echoed through, high heeled footsteps moving fast and confident towards the lounge. Alya stormed in, she must have come from an interview, she was in a dark blue pant suit, her fiery hair short and curled, makeup professional and a shoulder bag across her chest. “GIVE ME MY MIRACULOUS RIGHT NOW!” She demanded, stamping her foot, glaring at Adrien with a pouted lip, Adrien cowered under the stare with a nervous smile and light laugh before looking back at his wife’s thighs.</p>
<p>“Alya…” Marientte started, gulping.</p>
<p>“Chat BLANC shows up and you don't think to-” she stopped mid sentence as her eyes fell on the very pale, confused teens. Her eyes widened and the reporter in her emerged. “No way!” She exclaimed and kicked off her high heels, running over to them and sitting on the coffee table in front of them, staring at them in amazement. Marinette chuckled and stroked her husband’s cheek, he looked up and smiled at her softly, the smile she fell in love with at 13. He smirked then and winked at her before kissing her thigh and standing up, grabbing a blanket and covered her. He leant down and kissed her on top of her head, sitting on the arm of the chair next to her.</p>
<p>“Wow… You two look so young!” Alya exclaimed, “Okay, so anyone wanna explain what’s going on?” She asked eventually, standing up and walking over to her best friend, cupping her face and looking her over, frowning at the grazes on her arms. “you good, girl?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I’m good.”  Marinette reassured her, smiling up at her. Alya had been so good to her for most of her life now, she couldn’t picture her life without her, even not seeing her the past few days was hard.</p>
<p>“Okay, now, we need to know what the hell is going on.” Nino said, swinging his long legs off of alix who glared at him, sitting up and pushing his beanie off, chucking it onto the table and ruffled his mess of hair.</p>
<p>Marinette explained what she knew, Alya and Nino hanging on every word, at the end of it they were staring at the silent teens who hadn’t said a word. Hell, they hadn’t even moved from their stiff postures.</p>
<p>“Okay… We need to know everything that happened, in your past now.” Alya spoke up softly, she was sitting next to Nino now, cleaning her glasses calmly.</p>
<p>The two teens looked at each other and gulped, “Okay…”</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“Pound it!” They fist bumped, beaming at each other. Mr Ramier sat in front of them as usual, “Are you okay, Mr Ramier?” Ladybug asked softly, kneeling beside him. He looked up and nodded, smiling small, he looked embarrassed. He bought them their usual ice cream and disappeared off to probably find more rats.</p>
<p>They both sighed, resting against the rail of the love lock bridge, “I am so sick of fighting that guy.” Chat said and dropped his head back with a groan, rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know, kitty, but we have to protect Paris, even with him constantly getting upset.” Ladybug replied, chuckling softly as she looked at him. “Come on, we still have a bit until we transform, want to go for a swing?” She asked, chat plucking up and smiling at her brightly.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later they were sitting on the Eiffel Tower, chatting away like usual. They had admitted it was their last year at school, discussing how they would work as Ladybug and Chat Noir once their lives changed. Chat was lying back with his arms behind his head, Ladybug resting against the bar behind her, her one leg on Chat Noir’s lap, playing with one of her miraculous ladybugs as it flew between her fingers playfully.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what’s going to happen, Chat.” Ladybug replied to him, rolling her eyes, “how about we just keep our minds on whats happening now?”</p>
<p>“I guess, but you know things could change, I know the akumas are less frequent with the new villain that’s appeared, but what happens if you leave to university and there is an akuma attack?”</p>
<p>Ladybug sighed and was about to reply when an explosion went off, both of them jumping to their feet, looking around. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Where is that coming from?”</p>
<p>“There!” Ladybug pointed, a huge fire blazed at the mayor’s hotel, screams filling the air around them. They stared at each other in shock before leaping to action. They arrived at the scene withing minutes, looking around for an akuma, but saw no one. Ladybug stood up, eyes darting, Chat crouched protectively. “Where… where is the akuma?” She asked in confusion. She jumped and spun around on the roof top they were on, a man standing behind them. He was tall, shoulder length blonde hair covering the one side of his face, a purple and black mask on his face. He had a cape over his one shoulder, his dark purple suit was formal and looked almost like a normal suit, but his giant saber strapped to his back spoke other wise. He opened his eyes and his striking green eyes bore through their souls.</p>
<p>They backed off, staring at him with wide eyes. He looked… familiar? Why though? She looked at Chat Noir who looked just as confused. He was eyeing the man infront of them, eyes darting to Ladybug.</p>
<p>“Why hello.” The man spoke finally, his voice was very deep, almost silky, it made Ladybug uneasy how it almost travelled down her spine. “You may be wondering who I am and why I am here.” He stared right at Ladybug, causing Chat Noir to growl and step infront of her defensively. “Well, I’m someone you have never faced before, I am here for one thing and one thing only. I don’t want your miraculouses per say, but they could come in handy,” He smirked, “but what I do want are your heads hanging on my wall.” He chortled before lunging at them, releasing his saber and swiping for them, both of them jumping back off the roof. They were in trouble, and they both knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>